Red Hood: Pokemon Trainer Rewrite
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: This is another version of the Red Hood: Pokémon trainer Fic. What if things went different, and this is the storyline that took place? Things will be different, but there will be some characters who stayed the same, and some characters who are new. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

The crowbar came down and struck him. It hurt, but not like the first ten times. The pain was beginning to dull, not by much though. The crowbar struck again. It was as if the madman was reading his thoughts and began hitting him harder.

Then the Joker hit him in the face. "WOW. That looked like it really hurt." Then the Joker hit him three more times and savored every hit like it was a cheese sample. "Whoa, now hold on. That looked like it hurt a lot more. So, let's try and clear it up shall we pumpkin. What hurts more? A?" The Joker hit him again. "Or B?" And he was hit a second time by the Joker. "Forehand?" The Joker hit him a third time. "Or backhand." The Joker hit him again and began laughing his sadistic laugh.

Jason murmured something. The Joker leaned down and said. "A little louder lamb chop. I think that one of your lungs is collapsed. That tends to always impede the oratory." Jason spit blood up at the Joker. The Joker returned the favor by slamming his face into the floor. "Now that was rude. The first boy blunder had manners." Jason smiled even though it hurt. The Joker wiped the blood off of his face. "I suppose that I'll have to teach you some manners. So that you can learn to follow in his footsteps better." The Joker contemplated that for a bit. Then said. "Nah... I think that I'll just keep hitting you with this crowbar." Then the Joker laughed as he hit Jason repeatedly with the crowbar. Jason closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else.

After a while the Joker got tired of beating Jason with the crowbar he put on his overcoat and his hat. He looked at Jason and said. "Okay kiddo I have to go, but it was fun right?" Jason stayed silent. "Well maybe a bit more fun for me than you. I'm just making guesses since your being so quiet. Oh well. Be a good boy, get your homework done, and be in bed by nine. Oh, and if you see the big man tell him I said... hello. The Joker began laughing hysterically and left.

Jason opened his eyes and got to his knees. He slid his handcuffed hands under his legs so they were in front of him and he tried to stand but fell back down, he looked at the door and figured that it was locked. He crawled towards it and when he got to it was indeed locked. Jason closed his eyes, and he heard it a faint beeping. he looked to his left and saw a bomb. Of course, the Joker planted a bomb. Why wouldn't he? Jason saw it counting down and he knew that he didn't have long.

He crawled to a box he used all of his strength to stand only to fall back down he caught the box and it tipped over on him it was big enough for him to fit under. It was a freaking miracle. He fumbled with his utility belt and found a pellet. It had foam in it. He crushed it and he was enveloped in foam. A few seconds later, he felt the explosion.

As Batman searched the wreckage that was once a building, he found a limp body. He picked it up and wrapped it in his cape. "Jason." Batman said. That was the last thing Jason heard before he went to sleep not expecting to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was floating as if weightless. "Where... am I?" He asked.

"_You are at the heart of the Multiverse." _A disembodied voice said.

"Why?"

"_Your previous life was filled with misery and pain. You have been chosen."_

_"_Chosen? What does that mean?"

_"It means that you have been granted another chance for a happy life."_

"Why me?"

_"As I said. You have been chosen because your life was ended before it's time, and because of your greatest strength."_

"What's my greatest strength."

_"That is not for me to tell. You are the chosen one. You must build your team and protect this world."_

"I'm not this chosen one you think I am. I'm only a kid who grew up on the streets of Gotham."

"_This is why you are the chosen one. You know what it's like to truly respect another living being."_

"I don't want to sound ungrateful. Especially considering that I died back there, but What makes you think I'm the chosen one?"

_"You were abandoned at the age of six at the age. At the age of nine you were taken to a reform school, where you were taught to steal for the headmistress. she taught you a variety of skills so you could steal for her. At the age of twelve you were adopted by your father who trained you how to fight crime. You did so for three years before your life was abruptly ended by a madman. You have the skills to help you, and you know what it's like to be hurt, so you can understand better than anyone. Use your skills wisely and your team won't let you down."_

"You keep talking about this team. What team?"

"_The team that you must create to stop the destruction of this world."_

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I just got killed by a madman that I chased after. I don't think you want to put me in charge of saving an entire planet."

_"I shall give you help on your quest. I will give you the ability to understand and communicate. I shall also give you something that you have wanted for quite some time."_

"And what exactly is that?"

_"A family."_

Jason stopped there. A family. He would have an actual family.

_"I will take your silence as acceptance."_

Jason was surrounded by memories. They were memories of... him. He saw him and his family. His father was Bruce owner of Wayne enterprises. He saw his mom she was a cat burglar until she met Bruce and changed her ways. They got married but found that they couldn't have children of their own. So, they turned to adoption. They adopted a little baby from Hoenn whose parents were killed off in a freak accident. The child's name was Richard Grayson. Eight years later they adopted was him from Kanto. When he was only three years old his mom died. His dad, Willis Todd couldn't take it, and gave him up for adoption. He was adopted by Bruce and Selina a few days after his dad gave him up. They adopted a third child three years later. A boy by the name of Timothy Drake.

They spent every Birthday together. Him and his brothers never wanted for anything, but they were not spoiled. If they **needed **something, they would get it, but if they **wanted **something, they would have to earn it.

On Richards tenth birthday he began his Pokémon journey. He left home, and only came back once a year. Now it was his turn to start his Pokémon journey.

He had gotten an email the month before his Tenth Birthday. It was a video from the Kanto Pokémon professor. Professor Oak.

"**Welcome to the world of Pokémon also known as Pokerra. My name is professor Oak, but people just call me the Pokémon Professor. On this world there are creatures called Pokémon some people keep Pokémon as pets, others use them to battle. Personally, I study Pokémon. Now, you are a Kreon, you know this, but what you may not know is that when a Kreon and a Pokémon trust each other 100 percent, they become a Pokerran Pair. Now are you ready for your own Pokémon journey to begin? If so, enter your personal information into the reply box, and tell me what type of trainer you want to be, and what starter you would like."**

Jason Hadn't known what Pokémon he wanted. Richard had gotten an Aipom as his starter, but he didn't want an Aipom. So, he sent Professor Oak his reply. **"Professor oak. I don't know what type of trainer I want to be; I also don't know what Pokémon I want as my starter. Would it be possible to get a Pokémon egg, and raise that Pokémon as my starter?"**

Professor Oak had replied with**. "Jason. Getting a Pokémon egg, and raising that Pokémon will be very difficult. Baby Pokémon are very difficult to raise, and for a new trainer. I don't know if it will be a good idea."**

**"Please Professor. I think that I can do it. I don't know what Pokémon to have as my starter, but I want to start my Pokémon Journey, if I get a random Pokémon from an egg, I promise to take care of it."**

**"Very well Jason. I will get you a Pokémon egg, but you will have to call me weekly to make sure it's all right, it will have to be in the frame with you so I know you haven't abandoned it."**

**"I won't abandon it Professor."**

**"Okay. I just have to make sure I'm giving a Baby Pokémon to a good trainer."**

It was the big day. Today Jason would start his very own Pokémon journey.

"Jason!" His mom's voice called up the stairs. "Jason! Get up! Otherwise you'll be late to get your Pokémon."

Jason jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed for the day, and ran downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw Richard sitting at the table. "Hey kid brother."

"Richard!" He yelled as he ran towards his brother.

"Are you excited?"

"You bet. I can't wait to see what Pokémon I'm getting."

"You didn't choose your Pokémon?"

"I couldn't decide, so I asked for a Pokémon egg."

"A Pokémon egg is a lot of responsibility Jason." His dad said. "You have to raise it properly."

"I know, but I want so many Pokémon, and it's not like I can choose all of them. Can I?"

"Well. You can Catch all of them." Bruce said. "But no one has ever caught all of them."

"Then I'll be the first one to catch all of them."

"What about that Pokémon sanctuary for abandoned and abused Pokémon?" Selina asked.

"Can I do both?"

"You can do whatever you put your mind to little brother."

Jason scarfed down his plate of food, said goodbye, and ran off to Oaks Ranch.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Selina asked as she watched he second son run off to start his own Pokémon adventure feeling a tear sting the corner of her eye.

"I know he will." Bruce said giving his wife a kiss on the back of the head. We have taught him the best way we know how. Now it's his turn to use that knowledge to go on his journey."

*Meow* Selina's Litten bumped her shin.

"See mom." Richard said. "Isis thinks Jason is going to be fine."

Selina wiped the tear from her eye. Jason was going to be fine.

AN: so, this is a rewrite of Red Hood: Pokémon trainer. Controlchaos gave me the ideas for this rewrite. I have at least 75% of this storyline already. If you have any ideas on traveling companions or their Pokémon, I can use those. If you want to see a certain Pokémon let me know. If you leave a review, please make sure that is constructive, and not hate mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary walked into Oaks labs. Followed by Derrick. One of his friends in pallet town. Derrick wasn't as arrogant as Gary. Gary thought that since his grandfather was Professor Oak, that he should be treated better than everyone. Derrick thought that if he was chummy with Gary that his grandfather would give him a Pokémon who could beat any other trainer with only a few moves. Derrick thought that having strong Pokémon who could be used as a battering ram was the only thing Pokémon were good for. They were joined by Terri. A girl who was weird. She was always cheerful and found something to be happy about, no matter how bad the situation was.

The trio went into the lab.

"Gramps!" Gary yelled. "I'm here for my Pokémon!"

Samuel oak was in the back when Gary yelled. "Oh. I hope that that boy learns of his arrogance before it corrupts him."

Samuel walked out into the main lab. "Ah. You three are here. Let's wait for the other two, shall we?"

"No way gramps! I'm here to get my Pokémon."

"Same here." Derrick agreed. "You snooze you lose."

"I don't mind waiting." Terri said.

"If you have to have your Pokémon now, then you can have them now."

Gary ran to the table and said. "Give me my Pokémon gramps."

Samuel looked at Gary and said "Gary. You wanted the tiny turtle Pokémon. Squirtle."

"Derrick. You wanted the lizard Pokémon. Charmander."

"Terri. Do you want your Pokémon now or later?"

"I want my Pokémon later."

"Okay."

Gary looked over in the corner and saw a Pokémon egg. "Hey gramps. You got me a Pokémon egg! Thanks!"

"No Gary! The egg is not yours. It's someone else's."

"Is it mine?" Derrick asked hopefully.

"No. It's not yours either."

"I know it's not mine." Terri said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's right. It's not one of yours."

"That means it's either Ash's or Jason's."

"There's no point denying that. It is one of theirs."

"Why give one of those two losers a Pokémon gramps. They don't deserve one let alone the Pokémon egg."

"I could say the same to you Gary."

"I'm more deserving than..."

"Professor oak." Jason's voice called out. "Are you here?"

"We're in here Jason."

Jason walked into the main lab, and looked at Gary, and Derrick. "Boys." He said in a bored tone.

"Toddy boy." Gary smirked.

"Todd." Derrick sneered.

"Jason!" Terri yelled and hugged him tight."

"Jason. You can take your Pokémon egg now or wait for Ash."

"I'll wait for Ash."

"Wait!" Gary yelled. "You're giving Toddy the Pokémon egg! He'll kill it the first time it acts up."

"Yeah. You know what he did to Braydon." Derrick added.

"Braydon deserved it." Terri defended.

"Stop it! All of you!" Oak yelled. "Jason asked for the Pokémon egg, I have given him a list of instructions, to follow, and if he doesn't follow them, I will take the Pokémon."

It got quiet.

The silence was broken by Ash.

"Professor Oak. I'm here for my Pokém..." Ash slipped on the floor, and into the room.

"Oh good. Ashy boy's here. Now the party can start."

"Thanks Gary." Ash said.

"Shut up Ash. You are a waste of a trainer, and the fact that my gramps even considered giving you a Pokémon..."

Gary was sent into the wall by a punch from Jason.

"You shouldn't let your arrogance drive you Gary."

"I'm not arrogant." Gary said rubbing his cheek. "You'll pay for that."

"ENOUGH!" Professor oak yelled. "Gary! You and Derrick go wait outside."

"But."

"OUT!"

Gary and Derrick walked out of the lab.

"Jason! You shouldn't have punched Gary. I know what he was saying was wrong, but you should have let me solve it."

"I'm sorry professor."

"Apology accepted. Now. Terri, go get your Pokémon."

Terri walked up to the table and saw Bulbasaur. "OH! It's so cute!" She picked it up and hugged it so hard. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yes. You chose the seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur."

"Jason. You're next. Here is your Pokémon egg. Now you know what the rules are."

"Yes. I have to check in once a week, and if I do anything to hurt the point in the egg, I'll lose it."

"That's right. Now. Here is your Pokémon egg."

Jason took the egg, and it began glowing.

"_What. Where am I? Who are you?"_

"You are in Professor Oaks lab in pallet town. I want to be your new trainer."

"Jason? Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"Who are you talking to?"

"My Pokémon."

"Your Pokémon is the electric Pokémon. Elekid."

"I'm talking to Elekid."

"What?" Ash said. "Can anyone actually talk to Pokémon?"

"Yes." Professor Oak said. "There are some people who can talk to Pokémon. They have a name, but it has been lost to time, it's been deemed Pokémon whispering."

"_Hey." _Elekid said.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"_I'm kind of hungry."_

"Hey professor. Do you have some Pokémon food?"

Professor oak handed Jason a bag of food. "You will have to buy some more at the Pokémon center. Make sure you stock up."

"I will professor."

"Where's my Pokémon professor?"

"Just a second Ash. Here is your Pokémon. It was just caught last night."

"A Pikachu! Wow! Thanks Professor."

_"I don't like you."_ Pikachu said.

"Ash. You might want to put that Pikachu down for a bit."

"Why. I will become a Pokémon master, and no one will ever make fun of me again."

_"If you want some fun, I'll give you some fun."_

"ASH!"

Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt, electrocuting Ash, and Professor Oak. Jason and Terri were protected by Elekid.

"Pikachu!" Jason scolded. "That was not okay."

"_Should I electrocute you too"_

"You can try."

Pikachu sent out a bolt of lightning at Jason.

"Elekid."

Elekid stepped in front of Jason and absorbed the Lighting bolt. "_I may have just been born, but you don't seem like a very nice Pokémon. Hammer arm."_

Elekid pulled his arm up and brought it down on Pikachu's head so hard that Pikachu's head connected with the floor.

Pikachu looked at Elekid. _"Don't make me mad kid."_

_"I won't let you hurt my trainer. I may be small, but my trainer believes in me. So, I believe in him."_

"Pikachu. What's wrong? Let me try and help you?"

_"What's Wrong! I was happily eating the electric cables when this old guy catches me. Then this loser comes and doesn't even show me respect. He just wants to use me as a battering ram."_

"What if I get him to change? Will you change your mind if I can get him to change his point of view?"

_"What if I don't want to be someone's Pokémon?"_

"So, it's all about choice? You want to choose to be his Pokémon?"

_"YES!"_

"How can he prove it to you?"

_"I'll give him one battle. If he can show that he can be a good trainer, and not just want to use Pokémon as a battering ram. Then I'll consider being his Pokémon."_

Professor Oak, Terri, and Ash only understood half of the conversation, but they got the picture. Pokémon were Creatures who deserved the right to choose just like the Kreon.

"Ash. Pikachu says that he will give you one battle to prove yourself his trainer."

"What happens if he doesn't accept me?"

"I guess that you'll have to travel with one of us till we find you your own Pokémon." Terri said.

"Always the optimist. Eh Terri?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yup." Terri said giving a thumbs up.

The trio walked outside, and into Gary and Derrick.

"Hey Todd. You and Ash are going to Battle us, and if we win, then we are taking your Pokémon."

Jason crouched down, and launched himself up, punching Derrick and causing him to roll down the steps. "Be lucky I'm feeling generous Derrick. Otherwise I might have hit you in the collar bone, and from what I hear. That would have taken a while to heal. You would have had to wait to start your Pokémon adventure, and by the time you got started... Who knows what would have happened."?

"I challenge you Todd." Gary said. "Two on two. You and Ash versus me and Derrick. We'll see who the better trainer is."

"Hey!" Terri yelled. You forgot to include me."

"You can be the ref." Gary said. "Anyway. Everyone knows that guys make better trainers than girls."

Everyone went quiet.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Terri yelled.

"The truth. I bet that you couldn't hold your own in a Pokémon battle even if Jason and Ash helped you out."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Jason asked. "A three on two?"

"Yeah. If we win, then Terri must give up her Pokémon, and she can't become a trainer."

"That's not fair." Ash said.

"I'll do it, but when I win. You have to say that you lost to a girl."

"Then prepare to lose your Pokémon."

Jason looked at Elekid. "Look. I know that you just hatched like five minutes ago, but can you help us with this fight?"

_"Is this battle important?"_

"You could say that. If we lose, then my friend over there might have to give up her Pokémon."

_"Then I'll fight for you and your friend."_

"Thank you. Pikachu. I know that Ash is kind of a chucklehead at times, but this fight is important. Could you give Ash a chance?"

_"I don't like these two. I will stay with Ash because someone needs to keep these two in line."_

"You worry about Gary. Derrick is mine." Jason snarled.

_"What did he do to make you this mad at him?"_

"He views Pokémon as Wrecking balls that you can use to power through any obstacle. He doesn't see them as the wonderful creatures that they are."

_"What a Jerk?"_

"Agreed, but at least he wasn't as bad a Braydon."

_"I want to hear this story."_

_"Same here, but what am I going to do?" _Bulbasaur asked.

"Leech seed the Charmander. Your weak to it, so use leech seed if you have it."

_"I do."_

"Hey Todd. Quit telling them what to do and let them fail on their own."

Jason flipped Derrick off.

Derrick roared in rage. "Charmander! Roast this guy!"

"_Yes sir!"_

_"NO!" _Elekid yelled punching the Ember attack away from Jason with Fire punch. _"I won't let you hurt my trainer."_

_"I don't have a choice. My master commands it, so I must."_

"HE IS NOT YOUR MASTER!" Jason roared. "IF HE TOLD YOU THAT HE IS! THEN HE'S DELUSIONAL!"

"Stuff it Todd. I will train Charmander to be the best there is."

"Elekid. Use..." Jason looked at his Pokedex and saw Elekid's move list. "...use Karate chop."

Elekid hit Charmander in the back of his neck.

"Get away from Charmander you filthy plug!" Derrick said kicking Elekid into Jason's arms.

Pikachu looked at Gary. _"You aren't very smart, are you? You think that a water type can stand up against a Grass, and electric type for very long? Your wrong."_

_"Agreed. Your arrogance will cost you." _Bulbasaur added.

"_Leave my trainer out of this." _Squirtle said. "_He will be the best trainer ever."_

_"Your trainer thinks that he's Arceus' gift to Pokerra. His arrogance will get you into trouble."_

_"As long as he helps me get stronger, I don't care."_

_"Are you crazy?" _

"Squirtle. Use water gun."

Squirtle shot out a stream of water that hit Bulbasaur in the face.

"Pikachu. Use Thunder shock."

"_Let's see if this will knock some sense into you."_

"_I can take whatever punishment you dish out."_

"Bulbasaur. Use leech seed like Jason said."

_"Let me drain some of your Arrogance."_

Jason looked at Elekid. "Are you all right?"

_"I hurt."_

"Do you think that you can kick Elekid, and get away with it?"

"Either train your Pokémon to take a hit, or don't be a trainer."

Jason ran across the battlefield, and punched Derrick in the face. "Don't. Do that again."

"ENOUGH!" Professor Oak yelled. "What happened? I come outside, and its complete chaos."

All five trainers began speaking at once.

"QUIET! Now Terri. Why don't you tell me what happened."?

"Gary said that guy trainers make better trainers than girl trainers."

"Why did you say that Gary?"

"Because it's true."

"What about: The Waterflower sisters, Erica, Sabrina, Lorelei, or Agatha? They are female trainers."

"Yeah, but they aren't beginners."

"They were at one point. Jason. Why did you punch Derrick in the face?"

"He kicked Elekid."

"WHY!"

"He touched Charmander."

"It was a Pokémon battle. Of course, Elekid was going to touch Charmander, how else was he going to deal damage? Ash. How did this whole thing start?"

"Well Professor. It started when Derrick challenged Jason to a battle over Elekid. The winner would keep Elekid. Jason punched Derrick down the stairs and into the courtyard. Gary challenged me to a Battle, and Terri wanted to be involved. Gary said that she could be the ref because guys made better Pokémon trainers than Girls. Terri got mad, and Gary said that she could join with me and Jason, and the outcome would still be the same. So, we got into our teams, and Jason began talking with our Pokémon to come up with a plan Derrick said that Jason should let us fail on our own. We began the battle, and it was going well until Derrick kicked Elekid. That's when Jason got mad and punched Derrick.

"I see. Gary. I'm very disappointed in you."

"What did I do?"

"You think that just because you're my grandson that, that means you have an all access pass to do whatever you want without getting into trouble. Its selfish is what it is. Terri. You should know better than to be discouraged by a few taunts."

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Derrick. Pokémon are not a Wrecking ball that you can use to smash your way through any obstacle. They need to be trained properly and taken care of."

"I'll try and do better Professor."

"Be sure you do. I don't want to see any signs of abuse on any of your Pokémon. Otherwise I will revoke your trainer badge. Jason you can't solve every problem with your fists. Try and remember that."

"I'll try Professor."

"Good. You wear your heart on your sleeve. That can be a good thing, and it can be a bad thing. Just don't let it consume you."

"I won't Professor."

"Good. Now Ash. Take care of your Pikachu, and he will take care of you."

"Yes sir. I'll do my best and make Pallet town proud."

"I'm sure you will. Now off you go."

The five trainers went their own ways.

Gary got into his car with his group of cheerleaders. "Hey Ash. Smell ya later." With that he drove off.

Terri got on her bike, waved at her family, and pedaled towards Viridian city.

Derrick hopped on his motorcycle and drove up to Jason. "Hey Todd. I will only get stronger from here on. The next time we meet. I will crush you and any team you manage to build."

Jason flipped him off and walked towards his house.

Ash walked home, Changed and stopped by Jason's house. "Hey Jason. Are you home?"

Jason stepped outside. "Hey Ash."

"Do you want to travel together? At least for a bit?"

"Do you mind traveling towards Mt. Hideaway before going to fight the Pewter city gym leader?"

"Why do you want to go to Mt. Hideaway?"

"I want to get a bit of training in before I go fight the Pewter city gym leader. I figure that if I train a bit longer that I can find some way to come up with a strategy against him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Pewter city gym leader uses rock types. What are you going to do start a fire so the sprinklers turn on so you can electrocute the gym leaders rock Pokémon?"

Ash laughed Nervously. "I guess that you have a point."

"besides. That Pokémon battle we had, could have gone better."

"Yeah. At least we have till Pewter city to train."

"I'm still going to train at Mt. Hideaway for a few days."

"Good luck. I hope you get whatever you are looking for."

"Thanks. Same to you."

With that the two went their separate ways.

Jason went back inside his house to grab his stuff.

"Who was that Jason?" His mom asked.

"It was Ash. He wanted to travel together."

"Did you accept?"

"He wasn't going to go to Mt. Hideaway."

"Why not?"

"He wants to get to Pewter city as fast as possible."

"Okay. Are you sure that you want to go to Mt. Hideaway all by yourself?"

"Yeah. Besides I need to cool my jet's after being around Derrick."

"What did you two fight about this time?"

"He kicked Elekid. So, I punched him in the face."

Selina face palmed. "Jason. How many times do your father and I have to tell you that violence is never the answer?"

"Sorry mom, but he could have seriously hurt Elekid."

"I know. I know, but you have always been aggressive. Do you remember what you did to that kid a few years back? The one who kicked the Pidgey."

Jason remembered. He remembered every kick he took protecting the Pidgey. He remembered grabbing Braydon's foot and turning it till it Broke. He also remembered Braydon lying about how he was only trying to help the Pidgey back to its nest when Jason attacked him. If it hadn't been for the teacher who saw the whole thing Jason would have been expelled. Instead Braydon was Expelled, and Jason went to train in the Saffron city Dojo. "Yes." Jason said with ice behind his words.

"How about when the Kids were picking on Tim?"

Jason remembered his little brother so afraid to go outside because of the bullies. He remembered when Richard told them to knock it off, and they didn't listen. Then he remembered coming home from school one day and seeing a group of people. he looked in the group and saw Tim being bullied for some reason, maybe because he was crazy smart. Jason pushed through the group and punched one of the bullies so hard that he went flying into the group. He also remembered yelling at the group to leave his brother alone. When the group found out that they were picking on crazy Todd's brother, they scattered. "Yes." Jason groaned.

"You earned a nickname that day that..." Selina sighed. "... that's what people see when they look at you. They don't see the boy who jumped into a group of bullies to save his brother, they don't see the boy who put himself in harm's way to protect a Pidgey who had fallen out of a tree. They only see the boy they called 'crazy Todd.'"

"I'm sorry. I only did what I did so I could help, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that you want to help Kreon and Pokémon, but can you try and help them without so much violence?"

"I can try."

"Then go and be the best trainer that you can be."

Jason hugged his mom, grabbed his motor bike, and headed towards Mt. Hideaway.

For the second time that day Selina shed a tear as she watched her second son start his Pokémon adventure.

AN: So in this chapter there are a few things that happen. Gary is a bit more of a jerk in this fic. I want Gary to grow from the arrogant, bratty, jerk to a decent trainer. Derrick is like Paul only worse. where as Paul wanted to push his Pokémon past their limits so they could be better, Derrick only sees Pokémon as Battering rams or wrecking ball. That will change later. Terri. If you guys have ever seen RWBY think of Nora when you read about Terri. I based her off of Nora. She is always happy, and cheerful, but if you piss her off. she will make you pay. Jason. It may seem like Jason is overly aggressive, but if you look deeper you will see that he actually cares a great deal about his friends. Pikachu. I made Pikachu a little cranky in this chapter, but once he sets his mind to keeping Gary in line he becomes better. Ash is going to be pretty much the same as in the anime. Unlike in the other one he doesn't have Jason to keep him in line. This fic will follow Jason and his companions as he goes about his Pokémon journey. I already have Jason's team built, thanks to Controlchaos. If you have ideas for another trainer, or an OC you would like to see let me know. If you have any questions, comments, concerns let me know. Also. If you leave a review, please make sure its constructive. Finally. Happy Thanksgiving for hose of you who celebrate the Holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three hours since Jason had left pallet town. He had just stopped for lunch when a trainer ran up to him.

"Hey you! Do you have a Pokémon?" The trainer asked.

Jason rolled his eyes internally. "Yes. Why? Do you have a Pokémon?"

"Of course, I do you dolt! Why would I be asking you if I didn't?"

"I don't know."

"Well it doesn't matter. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Of course, I do. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, and I will put out 100 Poké."

Jason looked at Elekid. "Do you want to fight?"

_"I want to get stronger, and to become stronger I have to fight."_

Jason nodded and Elekid walked in front of him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Carlos. I'm camping a little way away and wanted to challenge someone to toughen up my Pokémon." Carlos threw a Pokéball and a Wooper hopped onto the battlefield.

"Okay. We can't use your fire or electric attacks. So, we have the two fighting and the ice attacks. Do you want to end this quickly or work for it?"

_"Let's play it by ear."_

"You got it. Elekid use karate chop."

"Wooper! Use Muddy Water."

Wooper shot Muddy Water towards Elekid pushing them apart.

"Elekid. Use Ice Punch on the water and use Hammer Arm to get out."

Elekid froze the water in front of him and used Hammer Arm to get up on the ice.

"Now. Use Hammer Arm to throw yourself at Wooper. Use double Ice Punch."

Elekid hit the front of the ice float and launched himself at Wooper.

"Wooper. Use Water Gun."

Wooper spit a stream of water at Elekid.

Elekid hit the stream of water with both Ice Punches and punched the ice into Wooper before following it up with freezing Wooper.

"And Wooper can't fight anymore." Carlos said.

"Sorry if that seemed a bit unorthodox."

"Don't be. That was an amazing battle. I'm sorry if I came off a little harsh before, but it's so hard to find a trainer who will battle Wooper."

"Why's that?"

"Wooper is a duel type Pokémon. So, when I fight a trainer they won't want to battle because they can't use electric attacks."

"Why won't they use ice or grass attacks?"

"Because electric attacks are super effective against water types." Carlos mocked.

"Well the next time we meet. I'll battle you again."

"Really! Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Hey. If you want to fight more trainers there is a group of them up that way. They are adults, so they may not fight you."

"I'll check it out. Thanks."

With that Jason got on his bike and drove off in the direction Carlos pointed.

After riding for an hour, Jason got to the spot where Carlos said some trainers were. They weren't trainers. They were trafficking in Kreon and Pokémon.

"Hey boss." A trainer with a beedrill said. "We have a feisty one on our hands from the last raid. You're going to have to break her in."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." A man with a Hypno said.

Jason grit his teeth. "Okay Elekid. You're going to have to go into your Pokéball. It's too dangerous."

_"Be careful."_

"I will be." Jason said returning Elekid. Jason snuck around the encampment, and into the tent the guy had come out of. He saw a girl sitting in the corner with defiance on her face.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

"SSHHH!" Jason hissed. "I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I need to get you out of here. There is a guy coming in with a Hypno, and I don't think his intentions are good."

"Why should I believe you? You guys killed my family and dragged me here for who knows what reason."

"I don't know what they did to you, but I'm not one of them."

"Hypno! Use Hypnosis."

Jason turned around to see the guy who had the Hypno. Jason closed his eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"Very noble kid, but you can't beat me with your eyes closed. You're going to have to open them eventually, and when you do. Hypno will put you to sleep."

"I don't know. I can keep my eyes closed for a while."

Jason heard a knife leave its sheath.

"let's see you keep them closed when I slice you to ribbons." The guy brought his knife down to cut Jason.

Jason was ready for him. He pushed his hands up catching the guys arm, spun around, and pulled the knife backstabbing the guy in the stomach. "Using a knife against me? That was stupid." Jason pushed up gutting the guy.

Jason took the knife and put it on his belt.

"Ghastly! Kill Hypno." The girl said.

Ghastly surrounded Hypno's face smothering it to death.

Jason took the knife and cut a hole in the tent allowing them to escape.

When they were back at Jason's bike, he told her to get on.

"Ghastly. Kill him."

Ghastly surrounded Jason's face, cutting off his air.

"Wh-what are you do-doing?"

"I can't let you live. You might make a deal with them to get me back."

Jason handed her the knife.

"What's this for?"

"C-ca-can't br-breath."

"Ghastly stop."

Ghastly stopped his assault on Jason.

"Now. Tell me why you gave me this knife or else I'll have Ghastly kill you."

Jason coughed and gulped in large lungsful of air. After he caught his breath he said. "You can keep the knife. If you think that I'm going to hurt, you in any way..." he nodded at the knife.

"Why?"

"I didn't rescue you with evil intentions. I'm not going to sell you off to the highest bidder, or keep you locked in a place to live out some creepy fantasy every night or kill you. I helped you because that's what those guys were going to do. You needed help, and I helped you. I don't have an ulterior motive. If you want to leave then leave, if you want to travel with me then you can."

"How old are you?"

"Me? I'm ten. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen. How is it that a ten-year-old was not only able to surprise that guy, but also overpower, and kill him?"

"Let's get out of here, and when we are safe, I'll tell you."

They got on Jason's bike and kept going to Mt. hideaway.

Outside Mt. Hideaway

Jason stopped at a rest stop before heading the rest of the way.

"Okay." The girl said. "You tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine."

"My name is Jason Todd. You probably won't believe this, but I'm not from around here."

"So, you're not from Kanto or Hoenn?"

"No. I'm not from Pokerra."

"Soooo. You're an alien?"

"Not in the little green men sort of way. You're going to think I'm crazy, but I can't go back now. Yesterday. I was beaten within an inch of my life and blown up in a warehouse. The last thing I remember was my Adoptive dad saying my name. I woke up in blackness, and a voice that was somehow harsh and gentle rolled into one voice was talking to me."

"What did it say?"

"It said that I had a unique set of skills that could help save this world. I'm just a kid who was picked up off the streets and taught how to fight crime. I don't know how to save an entire planet!"

The girl looked like she wanted to laugh, but also believed him at the same time.

"Why aren't you laughing? If I told that story to anyone else, they would think I'd gone crazy."

"I think that the deity of this world has a plan for you?"

"I really don't want to sound offensive, but my belief in Deity's is nonexistent."

"Why?"

"Tell me. What kind of Deity do you think would allow a six-year-old to be put out on the street? What kind of Deity would allow a kid to be abused in every way imaginable for three years? What kind of Deity would allow a kid to go to a reform school just so they can learn how to steal anything and everything, and become a criminal? And finally. What kind of Deity would allow a kid to train to fight for three years, just so he can be brutally murdered at the hands of a madman?"

"I don't have the answers, but I'm sure that if Arceus brought you to this world, that he had a good reason for it."

"Why me? If not for my adoptive dads' guidance, then I would have become a criminal."

"Maybe you can use your skills to help Kreon and Pokémon alike?"

"How?"

"You saved me from those guys who were going to sell me for money. You have skills that would make the Jenny's jealous."

"Okay. Say that I do. What do I do? Criminals won't stop because of me."

"Maybe not you alone, but if you create a team that is unbeatable." She paused.

"What kind of team is unbeatable?"

"The kind of team that you build through respect."

"What?"

"If you battle all your Pokémon, and use brute force to beat them, then you will never have their respect, but if you earn their respect, and then catch them. They will be a force to be reckoned with."

Jason pondered this for a bit. Then he looked at the girl and realized that he knew nothing about her. At first glance she looked like she was a normal girl. It wasn't until he looked closer that he saw the cracks in her armor. This was no normal girl, she had suffered, and had, had a difficult life. Maybe as difficult as his. If not worse than his. "You never told me your name."

The girl became quiet, and her armor shattered. She cried till she had no more tears to cry.

Jason allowed her the space she needed. He had a moment like this in his previous life when he realized that the street was his home, after that night he never cried again. He wondered if the same would be true for her.

Once the girl got ahold of herself, she sat up. "My name is Sarah. Sarah Korosu, and my family was murdered in front of me before I was dragged away from my home in Hoenn."

Jason clenched his hands into fists. Another orphan like him. The only difference is that she had no one else to take care of her.

"What am I going to do? My family is gone. I have no one except Ghastly."

"You have me now." Jason said.

Sarah fell to her knees and began crying again.

Jason sat down next to her and handed her some fresh water from his bag.

"How did you overcome your past?" She asked as she drank.

"I decided that I wouldn't let it control me. I took ahold of my own path, grit my teeth, and pushed through it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It wasn't. I had to push myself past my limits and overcome my weaknesses."

"Your ten. How were you able to do that?"

"I was between six and nine when I had to do this. From the ages of six to nine I lived on the streets. I had to fight for everything to survive. From nine to twelve I was sent to a reform school where I was trained to steal for the headmistress. From twelve to fifteen I was trained to fight crime, and I did so with the anger built up over the years, and years of abuse. When I was fifteen, I was murdered by a madman, and blown to hell. Then I woke up here with all the memories of a life in this world."

Sarah looked at Jason and wanted to keep him hidden from the rest of the world. What she went through was terrible, but before she was taken, her parents loved her. Jason's Parents just threw him onto the street because they didn't want him.

Jason looked over at her. "What?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I think I need a hug is all." She said.

Jason remembered hugs from this world. He didn't remember them from the other one. They were meant as a sign of comfort or greeting. Jason stood up, held his arms out, and let Sarah come into his embrace.

Sarah was shocked. Jason was only ten years old, but she could feel his strength. His smaller body had so much hidden power, strength, and potential.

After the hug they got up and went into the rest stop.

"Hello." Jason said when they got inside.

"Just a minute." an older woman said from the back. A few minutes later an old grandmotherly woman came out of the back. "How can I help you?"

"We are on our way to Mt. Hideaway."

"Oh good. You can visit the giant Pokémon."

"Giant... Pokémon?" Sarah gulped.

"Oh. Don't worry dear. The giant Onix and the giant Sandshrew won't hurt you. They may be big, but they are as gentle as an Eevee."

"Can we go and see them?" Jason asked.

"Of course, you can. Just be careful. Their bulk makes them dangerous."

"Okay how long will it take to get there"

"Maybe an hour."

"Okay. Could we stay here for the night?"

"Of course. Stay if you like. I'm Lidia by the way."

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves." Sarah said. "I am Sarah, and this is Jason."

"It's very nice to meet young people such as yourselves."

With that, Jason and Sarah got on Jason's bike, and headed towards Mt. Hideaway.

One hour later.

Jason pulled into Mt. Hideaway, and saw two groups of trainers. One group was attacking a giant Onix, and the other was fighting a giant Sandshrew.

"HEY!" Jason yelled. "Get away from them!"

"Go get your own." One of the trainers said.

"NO! Get away from them!"

"Make us." Another trainer said.

"Sarah. Go help Sandshrew."

"Right."

"There are ten of us, and two of you. What are you going to be able to do?"

Jason.

Jason stood in front of the group of trainers. "I'll take you on! I'll take you all on!"

"You can't take on all of us at the same time." One of the trainers said.

Jason ran at the group and punched one trainer in the face. "I can take you on that way."

"That's not a trainer battle."

"What! You get an opponent who can fight back, and you turn tail and run. You're Pathetic."

"Don't call us pathetic."

"Why? You are. You choose to use sheer numbers rather than skill to try and take on an opponent."

"We will take you out, and then we will finish off that Onix." The lead trainer said.

"Fine, but I get to team up with Onix." Jason looked at Onix. "Is it okay if I team up with you to beat these guys? Then I'll take you to a Pokémon center to get healed."

_"I'm fine with that." _

A strong deep voice said.

Jason scanned Onix and saw his attacks. This was an unusual Onix. Not just because of its size, but also because of its moves. It knew two moves that Onix shouldn't normally know. "Onix. Use seed bomb. Focus on those Pokémon." Jason said pointing at a Meinfoo and a Mankey. "Elekid. I want you to focus on those three." Jason pointed at a Poliwrath, Slobro, and Krabby."

_"Jason. I don't want to sound Petty or anything, but why are you making me fight three of them?"_

"I know it's a lot to ask. Especially with you being so young, but please. I'll help you out."

_"How can you help us?" _Onix asked. _"You are a Kreon."_

Jason ran towards one of the trainers and punched them in the stomach before grabbing their head and Kneeing them in the face. "I can fight too."

Sarah

Sarah ran over to where the giant Sandshrew was trying to fight off five trainers.

"Ghastly. I want you to stop these trainers from attacking Sandshrew."

Ghastly went to each trainer and licked them before moving to their Pokémon.

Sarah walked up to the quivering Sandshrew. "It's okay. I'm not like them. I won't attack you."

Sandshrew looked up at her with questioning eyes.

Sarah held her hand out. "Do you want a trainer?"

Sandshrew put its clawed paw into Sarah's open hand.

"Can you help me, help Jason?"

Sandshrew nodded.

Jason

Jason kicked a third trainer out of the way. "Onix. Use Tail whip."

Onix swung his tail into three of the Pokémon sending them flying.

"Elekid. Use Thunder punch three times on the Poliwrath."

Elekid punched poliwrath three times in the knee causing him to fall to his knee.

_"You tried to hurt my trainer. I can't forgive you for that."_ Elekid pulled both his arms back and punched Poliwrath with them.

"Onix. Use tail whip again. send them flying." Jason pointed at the last two trainers and their Pokémon.

Onix hit one of the trainers and the Pokémon. The second trainer ducked, and Jason ran up to him, jumped, grabbed his head, and pulled it into his knee before kicking the Trainer away.

Sarah

Sarah went over to help Jason, but when she got to him, he had already taken care of the trainers. "Jason. Are you all right?"

Jason nodded. "I'm fine."

"That's good. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just battled four Pokémon trainers while using two Pokémon, one of which isn't even yours."

"I just did."

"WOW."

"Let's get back to the rest stop before these guys come to."

Jason tossed a Pokéball at Onix. The ball wobbled three times before clicking shut. He returned Elekid and hopped on his bike.

Sarah got on the back of his bike, and they made their way back to the rest stop.

The rest stops

Lidia was sitting outside the rest stop when Jason and Sarah came driving up. "How did it go?" She asked.

"It was interesting." Sarah said. "There were two groups of people who were attacking a giant Onix and Sandshrew."

"Dang it." Lidia said. "They aren't meant to be caught. They are a subspecies who needs to be protected."

"Sue me later." Jason said with a cough. He took a Pokéball from his belt, and tossed it to the side, revealing the giant Onix he caught. "I need you to heal him."

"What have you done?" Lidia said exasperatedly.

"I caught him so I could heal him. I am planning to release him once he is fully healed."

Sarah released her giant Sandshrew. "I caught him because I didn't want to leave him all alone."

Lidia looked at them.

_"I wish to travel with you Jason." _Onix said. _"Never in my life have I seen a Kreon fight quite like you."_

"I think I know what he said." Lidia said. "He wants to travel with you."

"His words, not mine." Jason coughed.

_"I would like to travel with Sarah." _Sandshrew said. _"I do not know why, but I feel safe with her." _Sandshrew's voice was shy and timid.

"And I got the jist of that." Lidia said.

"Are you a Pokémon whisperer?" Jason asked.

"Not really. I can't talk to them, but I have a general understanding of what they say."

"Will you heal them?" Sarah asked.

"I can, but the first Pokémon center you get to, make sure you get them looked at."

"We will." Jason took a step forward and fell to one knee.

"Jason!" Sarah yelled.

"Move! Move!" Lidia shouted. She laid Jason on his back and said. "You foolish boy. Why didn't you say you were hurt?" She applied pressure to his ribs, and he sucked in air. "You stupid boy! You cracked some of your ribs."

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Never mind that!" Lidia scolded. "How were you able to make it back here without killing yourself." She threw out two Pokéball's releasing a Chansey and Audino. "Use Heal Pulse."

The two Pokémon saw Jason who looked a little pale and was beginning to sweat. Audino went to Jason's head, and Chansey went to Jason's feet. They both used Heal Pulse sending.

Chansey used sing sending Jason into Hypnos embrace.

"Let's get him inside." Lidia told Sarah before releasing her Mr. Mime. "Can you use Psychic to get him into the house?"

The Mr. Mime nodded, and levitated Jason into Lidia's house to the side of the rest stop.

Lidia directed Chansey and Audino to use Heal Pulse on Onix and Sandshrew.

The next morning.

Jason woke up the next morning in a bed he didn't recognize. He jumped out of the bed and saw that he had woken up Elekid and Sarah.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just woke up in a strange place, and sort of freaked out."

_"Don't worry Jason. We are here. We won't let anything bad happen to you."_

"Thanks." Jason said.

The door opened, and Lidia walked in. "Good morning. Are you doing better this morning?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good. Because I would like to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"HOW! In Arceus name did you break your ribs?"

"I was fighting the trainers who were attacking Onix, and a Mankey punched me in the side."

"How long did you know that your ribs were broken?"

"I thought they were cracked until I started coughing. Then I knew they were broken because it hurt every time I took in a breath."

"How were you able to hide the pain."

"I have a very high pain tolerance, and I can force my pain behind mental walls."

"Final question."

"Go for it."

"Would you two likes to stay for breakfast?"

"Yes." Sarah said. "We would love to stay for breakfast."

After breakfast.

"Let Chansey and Audino use Heal Pulse one more time." Lidia said. "Just to be safe."

Jason nodded, and the two used a Heal Pulse which made him feel rejuvenated. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Please take care of yourselves, and the giant Pokémon."

"We will." Sarah said. "And thank you again for your hospitality."

The two trainers left the house.

When they got to Jason's motorbike Onix hopped out of his Pokéball. _"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but when do we get nicknames?"_

"Nicknames?" Jason asked.

_"Yes. I would like a nickname. Some of the Pokémon back at Mt. Hideaway had nicknames, I would like one."_

_"Me too." _Elekid said.

Jason thought long and hard. "How about Zeus for you." Jason nodded at Elekid.

_"Zeus? As in the Pokerran God of lightning, and the King of the old Pokerran Gods?"_

"Yeah."

_"I like it."_

"I'm glad, and for you." He pointed at Onix. "How about Hephaestus? After the old Pokerran God of Fire, metalwork, stone masonry, and the Forge?"

_"I like it. It's a strong name."_

"Then welcome to the team. Zeus and Hephaestus."

_"What about me?" _Sandshrew asked.

"You want a nickname?"

_"Yeah."_

"How about Gaia?"

_"After the Titan who helped Pokerra grow into the world that it is?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay."_

"How about you Ghastly?" Sarah asked.

_"No. I don't need a nickname, but I will become your blade."_

Jason translated.

"Okay. If you don't want a nickname."

The two trainers returned their Pokémon and headed back the way to pallet town. When they got to the field where Jason had met Sarah, they saw that the bandits had moved on.

"Jason. They might be going to other places, kidnapping kids to sell for money. What are we going to do?"

"It looks like I need to forget what my mom said and do what Arceus said. I'll have to build a team to save this world."

AN: so, as you can see. This fic will be different from my other fic. In this fic Jason and his traveling companions will be fighting this new threat instead of team Rocket. This fic will have darker themes and will be more of a hardcore T rating. I will have him team up with Ash on occasion, but for the most part this will be Jason and his companions doing their own thing.

I hope you enjoy. Any questions, comments, concerns?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza or whatever holiday you guys celebrate. Those are like the only three I know, but I'm sure there are some I'm missing.

The trip back to Pallet town was tense. Jason and Sarah stopped at Carlos' camp, and had lunch.

"So. How did it go?" Carlos asked.

Jason and Sarah called out their giant Onix and Sandshrew.

"Oh wow. That's awesome. Can I battle them?"

"I've changed my battle style." Jason said. "I fight to end the fight as soon as possible now instead of seeing how the battle will turn out."

"Why?"

Because there is a darkness moving across this land that is going to hurt a lot of people if you do much as give an inch." Sarah answered.

Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? To cliché?"

"Just a bit."

"Well do you need any help?" Carlos asked. "I'd like to help if I can."

"Not trying to sound like a jerk or anything, but..." Jason began.

"What can I do?"

"Yeah."

"I have camping knowledge and I can cook."

"The lunch was really tasty." Sarah said.

"Okay, but it might get really crazy on our journey." Jason said.

"So basically, it will be like camping in bad weather."

"Sure."

"Let's go then."

The trio made their way back to Pallet Town. They stopped off at Professor Oaks Lab."

"Jason. How are you? How is Elekid doing?"

"I'm doing fine Professor. So is Zeus."

"Zeus huh? That's an interesting name, but if you train him right, I'm sure he will be as powerful as Zeus was one day."

"I plan to train him to be the best he can be."

"Glad to hear it. Have you caught any other Pokémon?"

Jason walks out back and throws Hephaestus' Pokéball.

"Come on out Hephaestus."

Hephaestus emerged from his Pokéball into the air.

"Arceus in the heavens." Professor Oak exclaimed. "That's the biggest Onix I've ever seen."

"He chose me as his trainer. Sarah got a giant Sandshrew."

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?"

"Hello." Sarah said from Jason's side.

"Oh. Hello. Are you traveling with Jason?"

"Yes. He helped me out, and I want to help him back."

"Well. Do you have a Pokémon?"

"Two. My ghastly and my Sandshrew."

"Excellent. Who is that?" Professor Oak pointed at Carlos.

"That's Carlos. He asked to join us on our journey. He's a really good cook."

Professor oak laughed. "Make sure you stop off at your house before you leave Jason."

"I will Professor."

Jason's house

"Mom. I'm back from Mt. Hideaway."

"How was it? Did you see a lot of Pokémon?"

"A couple."

"Did you catch any new Pokémon?"

"I caught one."

"Well let me see them."

"That's not a good idea inside the house. Also, this is Sarah and Carlos. We are going on our Pokémon adventures together."

"Hi there. Are you guys going to be Pokémon masters too?"

"Yes." Sarah and Carlos said in unison.

"Excellent. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Mom. Could we stay the night and head out tomorrow morning?"

"I don't see why not."

The group headed outside where Jason let Hephaestus out of his Pokéball.

"Oh. My. Arceus. That is a big Onix."

"Yes. Yes, he is."

"Your brother is at school right now. So, the house is empty."

"Hey mom."

"Yes."

"Sarah's family was killed and she has no one else. I don't know how she feels but she needs help."

"Say no more." Selina turned to Sarah and walked her into the house. "Jason." She called over her shoulder. "Go get your brother from school."

Jason and Carlos left to the Pokémon school.

Jason's house

Selina looked at Sarah. "I think I still have it."

Sarah squirmed a little. "Have what?"

"My old trainer outfits. They might fit you."

"Did Jason tell you?"

"Yes, he did. I'm afraid that Jason is very much his father's son. He will stop at nothing to help those in need."

"Did he tell you the whole story?"

"No. He probably felt it wasn't his place to tell me."

"Last week. I was living in Hoenn. Then these men came into my house, killed my parents and dragged me out. When Jason heard what they were going to do to me he saved me from them."

"That sounds like Jason."

Sarah began crying.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Why did Jason save me? I'm not complaining that he saved me, but he did, and even after I tried to kill him, he... he..."

Selina grabber Sarah in a hug. "My son helped you because he was raised to help those in need. Even if you tried to hurt him, he would have helped you. You are a long way from home, you are scared, and you reacted out of fear. My son is an understanding one."

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because. My husband forgave me. I can forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." Sarah sobbed.

Selina grabbed Sarah. "Let it out. You just need to cry."

Tim's school.

Jason and Carlos were waiting for school to get out.

"So. How about a Pokémon battle to pass the time?" Carlos asked.

"I won't go easy." Jason said.

"I don't expect you to."

"Hephaestus."

"Amabie. Let's go."

"Hephaestus. Use Bind and squeeze Amabie."

"Amabie. Use Water Gun." Hitting Hephaestus. "Amabie has type advantage. Hephaestus may be one and a half kilometers long, but type advantage still works on it.

"Hephaestus. Use Ice Fang." Hephaestus coated his maw with icy energy and brought it down to bite Amabie.

"Move Amabie."

Amabie was to slow, and got bit by Hephaestus Ice Fang, freezing it.

"Kōjin. Let's go." Carlos threw out a Pokéball with a Numel in it. "Kojin. Use Ember."

"Hephaestus. Use Tail Whip." Hephaestus used Tail Whip and sent Kojin into a tree.

"Nice battle." Carlos said returning his fainted Pokémon. "Is there a Pokémon center nearby?"

"The closest one is at Professor Oaks lab. I'll take you there after we pick up Tim."

The two looked at the school where they saw a crowd watching them from the courtyard. The Crowd burst into applause.

Jason looked around the crowd to find Tim. He found Tim with a black eye and walked towards him with Hephaestus watching him.

_"What's Wrong Jason?"_

"My brother. He has a black eye."

_"I'm not sure I know what that means."_

Jason got to Tim. "What happened little brother?"

Tim pointed at some kids and said. "They said you could never be a good trainer because you would hurt your Pokémon. When I tried to stop them, they did this."

Jason looked over at the three boys who cowered at Jason's glare. "Hephaestus. Attack these three boys. Tackle." Jason pointed at them.

Hephaestus rushed at the three boys with a tackle attack. When he was five feet away, he heard Jason yell. "UP!" Hephaestus ascended into the air at the last second knocking the boys on their butts.

The crowd watched in horror at what had just happened. Jason had commanded such a giant Pokémon and it obeyed.

"What do you have to say now?" Jason asked the trio. "Am I a bad trainer?" He noticed wet spots on their clothes. "let's go Tim."

"WOW! How did you get such an awesome Onix?" Tim asked.

"I respected him, and he wanted to join me on my journey."

"Wow. That's amazing. You're an amazing trainer."

They were almost home when they got dive bombed by a Pidgeotto.

"Watch it!" Jason said.

_"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. If I win you will train me." _Her voice was harsh yet graceful.

"And if I win?"

_"You will train me to be the best until I can beat you."_

"So why not just ask me to be your trainer?"

_"I have to see where I stand."_

"Okaaaay. Zeus lets go."

_"I am the mighty Zeus. King of the Pokerran gods. You will cower in my presence."_

"Pray."

_"What?"_

"You want them to pray to you. Not cower from you. That's how you get haters."

_"Oh. Sorry. You will pray to me."_

_"Not likely. I bow to no man." _Pidgeotto said.

_"Then it's a good thing I am not a man, but a god."_

"You're laying it on a little think there buddy."

_"Oh. Sorry."_

"It's fine. now Ice Punch. Follow it up with a Thunder Punch. When she dodges hit her with Thunder Bolt."

Elekid nodded and punched with icy energy. Pidgeotto dodged to the right, Elekid punched at her with electric energy. She dodged to the left and Elekid charged electricity in between his prongs, before shooting the electrical energy at Pidgeotto, hitting her in the chest."

_"What was that?"_

"What was what?"

_"what was that? You were able to counter me before I even did anything."_

"Oh. That. I have trained in being multiple steps ahead of my opponent. Also, I am not taking chances."

_"What?"_

"If you are going to be traveling with me, you'll find out. Do you have a name?"

_"You don't remember me, do you?"_

"No. Should I?"

_"You saved me when I was a Pidgey."_

"You're... that Pidgey?"

_"Yes."_

"Why didn't you come by before? Why didn't you want to be my starter?"

_"Because I didn't know you would have wanted me as your starter."_

"Well do you want to stay with me?"

_"I want to be your Pokémon."_

Jason held his arm up and Pidgeotto landed on his arm. Jason held out a Pokéball and Pidgeotto tapped it with her beak.

The trio made their way home. When they walked through the door Selina was starting on dinner.

"Mom?"

"Yes Jason?"

"Where is Sarah?"

"She's cleaning up before dinner. Tim! What happened?"

"I told the class that my brother started his Pokémon adventure, and some boys made fun of him. So, I told them that my brother was going to be the best trainer ever, and they punched me in the face."

"Did your teacher do anything about it?"

"She told them that I could have my own opinion."

Selina swore.

"Mom." Jason scolded.

"No. The teachers are that school are as useless as..."

"Mom. Not in front of Tim."

"Did you do anything?"

"Yeah. I showed them that I was a good trainer."

"Your father and I are going to talk to that school tomorrow. This is the third time Tim has been attacked by his schoolmates and they have done nothing!"

"What happened?" Bruce asked coming through the door.

"Tim got hit again by his classmates!"

"What. What happened?"

"I sent Jason to pick Tim up, and he came home with a black eye."

"We are going to talk to them, right? This is the third time."

"Yes, and you will threaten to sue them, and do a hostile takeover or something."

"I could talk to them." Jason suggested. "You two have spent enough time talking to them. Let me give it a try."

"You are ten years old Jason." Bruce said. "Leave this to your mother and I."

Sarah poked her head from around the corner. "Is everything all right?"

Bruce looked around the house and noticed that there were two extra kids in the house that he didn't recognize. "Hello. Who are you two?"

Carlos extended his hand and said. "My name is Carlos. I'm traveling with your son."

Bruce shook Carlos's hand. "So. Which member are you?"

"What?"

"In each group there are responsibilities. You have the cook, the fighter, and the medic. Which are you?"

"I guess I'm the cook sir."

"So that makes Jason the fighter and... You are?" He nodded at Sarah.

"My name is Sarah sir."

"Are you the medic of the group?"

"I suppose sir. I'm not sure."

"In a group of traveling companions there are certain responsibilities. You have the cook. The cook provides meals for the companions and their Pokémon. The Medic who makes sure to have revives, potions, and healing items. Then the fighter. The fighter is the one who not necessarily fights in Pokémon battles because you are all Pokémon trainers, but the fighter fights the non-Pokémon battle threats."

"Dear." Selina said.

"Yes?"

"This isn't back in our day. They don't teach that in school now."

"What do they teach then?"

"The basics like traveling, potions, basic berry mixing, that kind of stuff."

"How can they be trainers if they don't have the group system?"

"They will survive dear. Now. Let's have dinner so they can get to sleep and get a fresh start tomorrow."

They sat down to dinner. After they ate and cleaned up. Selina had the furniture moved so the trio could put their sleeping bags in the front room.

Bruce and Selina's bedroom.

"Dear." Selina began.

"Yes dear."

"I need you to hold me."

Bruce held Selina. "What wrong?"

"It's Sarah. Shortly after Jason got home, we began talking. She saw her parent's murdered in front of her before she was dragged from her house to be sold into slavery. The kind that fourteen-year-old girls should be kept away from at all costs."

"What should we do? What can we do?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is making sure that she knows that she has a place here. Maybe even adopting her if she doesn't have anyone else."

"You have always wanted a daughter."

"But we can't force it. She has to want it."

"What else do you want to do?"

"I want to help them as much as I can. What happens if the people who took Sarah get Jason?"

"I pity them."

"I'm serious Bruce."

"So am I. You and I both know that the only way they are getting Jason is as a corpse."

"Thank you." Selina said sarcastically. "That is what I needed to hear right now."

"I have a few connections still. I can have some people keep an eye on them, and I can ask Dick to..."

"No. It's not fair to hold one child back."

"I suppose I can give him the protective gear that Wayne Enterprise has been developing?"

"Will it work?"

"It has worked on the adults who have tested it."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Other than calling in my bodyguard I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"No. Jason is violent enough without being around that man."

"I can bring him in as a nuclear option?"

"Only as a last resort?"

"Only as a last resort."

"Okay."

The next morning.

Jason woke up to the smell of bacon. He got up, showered, got dressed, and sat down to breakfast only to see Bruce cooking. "Dad?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your mom thinks that you might be in danger. She wants you to be safe, so I'm giving you this." He pushed a box towards Jason.

"What is it?"

"It's a prototype exo-suit. It will increase your strength by up to ten with work. If you try to use it times ten strength now you would hurt your body because it's not used to it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"you're welcome. Just don't use it with bad intentions."

"I won't."

Sarah and Carlos got up, Showered, and had breakfast before Sarah and Jason were called into Bruce and Selina's room.

"Sarah?" Selina asked. "You... I'm not sure how to say this."

"What my wife is trying to say." Bruce said. "We would like to adopt you into our family if you don't have anyone else. You have been dealt a bad hand in life and we would like to right that wrong. If you don't have any extended family, we would like to give you a place to stay and feel safe."

Sarah looked from Bruce to Selina, and finally at Jason. "You mean. Even after what I did to Jason. You still want to take me in?"

"That wasn't your fault." Selina said. "You were in a very stressful situation and you reacted. Was it badly? Yes, but in your situation, it can't be held against you."

"Am I dreaming?"

Jason pinched her shoulder.

"OW!" she yelped startled more than anything else.

Ghastly burst from her Pokéball. "What is wrong mistress?"

"It's okay." Sarah said, guessing what Ghastly had said. "I'm not dreaming." She looked at Bruce and Selina with tear filled eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"We will have to make sure that you have no extended family, and if you don't, or if you do and they aren't good people then yes. We will adopt you." Selina said.

"If we can't though." Bruce added. "You will always be welcome here."

Sarah Jumped into Bruce and Selina's arms and started crying tears of joy.

Later

After Sarah stopped crying it was time to go.

The trio set out for Viridian city.

They were traveling for a few hours when Carlos spoke up. "Do you guys want to stop for lunch? It will take a couple of hours to make all the food."

"Sure." Jason said. "I'm going to let Hephaestus and Zeus out."

"HEY!" A man's voice yelled at them.

Jason spun around and saw a man who looked like he had been beaten run towards them. "What happened?"

"I need your help. They are after me."

"Who's after you?" Sarah asked.

"The family." The man said.

"Who?"

"The family. They are the mob."

"Why are they after you?" Jason asked.

"I work with the Jenny's. I was undercover trying to save Kreon and Pokémon alike. from their clutches. I was on my way to deliver this Pokémon to the Jenny's so it could get a good Trainer. The Family was going to raise it to cage fight."

"That's terrible." Sarah said.

"Yes. The family's main job is trafficking in Pokémon and Kreon."

Sarah began Hyperventilating.

"Sarah!" Jason yelled. "You need to calm down." Jason looked at the man. "What's your name?"

"My name is Charlie. You look like a good trainer. Will you take this Pokémon and protect it with your life? I will lead the family away and try and get back to the Jenny's."

"You just met me. How can you be so sure I'm a good trainer?"

"That pretty much just sealed it. Take Blaze. She needs a good trainer. Please keep her safe." Charlie said before shoving a Pokéball into Jason's hands and ran off. "Leave." He shouted over his shoulder.

Jason returned Hephaestus and Zeus, looked at Carlos and Sarah, and said. "We have to make it to Viridian city as fast as we can. Pidgeotto."

_"What's up boss?"_

"I need you to fly overhead and make sure we are safe. swoop down and tell me if there is anything wrong like people following us or running to intercept us."

_"Will do boss."_

"Thanks."

Sarah was still freaking out, so Jason picked her up and took off running with Carlos hot on his heels.

After Running for a while Carlos collapsed. "How can you keep up this pace? Your ten and I'm having trouble keeping up with you."

"We can't stop till we get to a safe place."

Pidgeotto swooped down. _"Boss. there is no one following you, and Viridian city is just up ahead."_

"We will stop in Viridian city."

Viridian city.

The trio burst through the doors of the Pokémon center.

"What's going on?" A Jenny asked.

"W-W-We ju- ju-just ran from that way." Carlos coughed.

"We were met by a man who called himself Charlie. He said that he worked for the Jenny's."

"I know Charlie. He works undercover. What happened?"

"He said that he'd been caught, and that he would try to get back to you when he could."

"Come this way." Jenny ushered them to the back. "Charlie was working undercover in an organization called "the family." They are the vilest Kreon we know of. They traffic in Kreon and Pokémon."

"Charlie gave me this Pokéball." Jason said showing Jenny the Pokéball.

"Charlie wouldn't just give away a Pokémon unless he was sure the trainer, he gave it to would be a good trainer and would take care of the Pokémon. Please. Take care of that Pokémon." With that Jenny left.

Jason let the Pokémon out of its Pokéball.

_"Where am I?"_ A scared child's voice said.

"Whoa, Whoa." Jason said letting Zeus out of his Pokéball. "You're safe. No one here is going to hurt you."

_"Who are you? Where's Charlie?"_

"My name is Jason. This is Sarah, this is Carlos, and this is Zeus. Charlie gave you to me and ran in the opposite direction to keep you safe."

_"But... but... but."_

"You are safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

_"He's right." _Zeus said. _"He won't let anything bad happen to you. When there is enough room ask Hephaestus."_

_"Who's Hephaestus?"_

"Hephaestus is my Onix. I saved him from some very bad trainers."

_"Oh."_

"Can you tell me your name?"

_"My name?"_

"Yes. Your name."

_"My name is Blaze... Wait. How do you understand what I'm saying?"_

"I'm not your average Pokémon trainer. I can understand and communicate with Pokémon."

_"Oh. Okay. I'm going to lay down now."_ With that, Blaze fainted.

AN: So, a few things happened. The highlights are that Carlos joins up with Jason and Sarah. Jason goes to get Tim from school, Bruce and Selina offer to adopt Sarah, and Jason gets Blaze. For those of you who want tyrant Bruce from the comics will have to look somewhere else. He will not be the Tyrannical leader of the bat family. We find out who Jason will be facing instead of Team Rocket. The family. I will explain more later, but I want to get something up for Christmas. I will explain the exo-suit in a later chapter. It seems really odd, but I will explain.


	6. Hidden colony

Jason was shocked. A Pokémon had just fainted in front of him, and for no reason he knew of.

"NURSE JOY!" He shouted.

Nurse Joy came from the front and saw Blaze on the floor. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She just fainted."

"Let me see her."

Jason handed Blaze to Nurse Joy. "What's Wrong with her? I Just got her."

"She's Exhausted. How did you get her?"

"This guy named Charlie gave her to me. He said that she'd been hurt."

"Oh. I know Charlie. He's a Good Kreon. He wouldn't give a Pokémon to just anyone."

"He said that he was being hunted by some group called 'the family'."

Nurse Joy dropped to her knees.

"Nurse Joy!" Jason, Sarah, and Carlos yelled.

""No. No, no, no, no." Nurse Joy wrapped her arms around herself. "No. Not them."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"The family. They are terrible Kreon who have no morals. They took my niece. That was five years ago. I haven't seen her since."

Sarah fell to her knees and began crying.

"Jason." Carlos asked in shock. "Who is the family?"

"Apparently they are no one good."

Jason grabbed Sarah and pulled her close to him. "I don't know what I can do to help you, but I'll do whatever it takes."

Jason walked into the changing room. He took the box his dad had given him out of his bag and opened it. The suit wasn't that impressive. It didn't look like it could enhance his strength by two percent, let alone ten percent. He put it on under his clothes. He didn't exactly feel any different. 'Why did dad give me this useless suit?' He took one step, but it took a lot more energy to move. 'What kind of suit is this?' He took the instruction book from the box. He read through it before putting it in his bag. The suit would protect him from most elemental attacks, and if someone had a gun and decided to use it, he would have some protection from low caliber bullets. Also, he could acquire the attributes of a Pokémon if he put the Pokéball of the Pokémon in the Pokéball holder on the suit's chest. He'd have to try that feature out. He walked back out to the waiting room, and saw Carlos sitting there. "Where is Sarah and Blaze?"

"Nurse Joy took them to the back." Carlos said. "Where are you going?"

"This world is a lot more dangerous than we know. I'm going to scout around for a place to make camp. I'll come back when I've found a safe place."

"I should go too. I have camping knowledge."

"I have no idea who the guys chasing Blaze are, but I have the best chance of fighting them off."

"Fine, but when looking for a good camp site, make sure that it has plenty of water, Wood, and a good location."

"Okay. I'll be back. Don't call for anything. I'll call you."

"Okay."

Jason walked outside and headed for Viridian forest. He tossed out Pidgeotto's Pokéball. "So. Do you want a nickname or something?"

_"What would you call me?"_

"I can come up with one for you, or you can come up with one."

_"You can come up with one."_

"How about Hera? The Pokerran goddess of the sky?"

_"I like it."_

"Okay. So. Hera. I need you to fly overhead and check to see if anyone or anything is following me or if something tried to intercept me."

_"Got it boss." _Hera said as she flew up and watched from above.

Jason was moving at a fast pace. 'Who is this "family", and why is everyone afraid of them?' He was moving so fast that he almost didn't see the scythe coming for his face. He ducked, then backflipped to get some distance. "What's your problem!" He yelled.

_"I need to get stronger. I challenge you to a battle." _A scyther said.

"Why do you need to get stronger?"

_"My colony abandoned me for a shiny scyther." _

"Why?"

_"He challenged me to a battle of honor. I won, but because he was different, he had the colony banish me. I have to retake my colony."_

"Why? They threw you out once, what's to stop them from doing it again?"

_"You are very wise for a Kreon."_

"Thanks. I guess."

Scyther led Jason to a cave where a shiny Scizor was resting.

_"Sensei. I have brought a Kreon who might be able to help."_

_"What makes you think he can help?"_

_"He understands us."_

_"Could he be the one foretold of from the prophecy?"_

"What prophecy?" Jason asked.

_"There is a prophecy that foretells that a Kreon who can understand Pokémon will be able to make the mightiest of Scyther. The Scyther he trains will be as strong as a Scizor, but not need to evolve."_

"What makes you think I'm that Kreon?"

_"You can speak to Pokémon. You are willing to follow a Pokémon. That is why you are the Kreon of the prophecy."_

"Can I call my friends and have them meet us here? We need a place to stay."

_"Yes. Of course."_

Jason called Carlos.

"Hey Carlos. How are things?"

**"Things are okay. Sarah woke up, and we are ready to head out. Did you find a camping spot?"**

"Yeah. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

**"Got em. We are on our way."**

Jason went outside to wait for them. 'Who is this family, and why are they so terrifying?' Jason opened his Dex and went to the search engine. He typed 'the family' into the search engine and got one result.

**We know where you are. We are coming for you.**

Jason turned his Dex off. 'What was that?'

"Hey!" Carlos shouted.

"Get inside." Jason said.

"What?"

"I said get inside."

Carlos and Sarah moved into the cave.

"Where are we?" Carlos asked.

_"The hidden colony." _Scizor said.

"Scizor says it's the hidden colony." Jason translated.

"Will we be safe?"

As if on cue the cave started shaking.

Jason ran outside to see a Tyranitar using earthquake.

"Come out, come out." A sickeningly sweet voice said. "Come out and die."

"How about no." Jason said.

"So foolish." The voice said.

"There's a thin line between Bravery and Foolishness. I like to think I walk that line every day."

"You will be dead soon, so who cares. Tyranitar use headbutt."

"Hephaestus! Block Tyranitar and use wrap!"

Onix burst from his Pokéball and wrapped Tyranitar in its coils.

"Knock it out!"

Onix crushed Tyranitar until it passed out.

"Lucky break. If you didn't have a giant Onix then you would have lost. Politoed. Use water gun."

"Zeus! Thunder punch!"

Elekid burst from his Pokéball and punched the stream of water sending the electricity along the arc and strait at Politoed.

"Are you really this bad, or is today your brains day off?"

"Tangrowth crush this kid with your vines! Rip him limb from limb!"

_"Cutting in!" _Scyther said slicing Tangrowth's vines to pieces.

Tangrowth shrieked in pain.

Jason saw the Kreon and ran at them. He jumped and punched them in the nose. "Tell me who you are and who you work for!" Jason yelled.

"I am Lori of the Sanchez family. We run Pokerra's underground, and we won't be stopped by the likes of..."

Jason punched Lori in the face. "Shut up." He tied her to a tree and found some honey leaking from the tree. He smacked her face to wake her up.

"How dare you touch me! My father will bury you alive for this!"

"If you ever get back to him in one piece." Jason said smearing honey on her neck. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll wipe the honey away. If you don't talk..." Jason pointed up.

Lori looked up into the tree and saw Beedrill sleeping. She looked at Jason as horror and comprehension struck her.

"You understand now. Now start talking."

"Okay. We have our hands everywhere, in everything. We are taking over Pokerra bit by bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Drugs, gambling, trafficking, you name it."

Jason from this world didn't know what that meant, but he had memories from his past life, and now he was mad. He smeared honey over Lori's lips and pressed his hand against them until the honey hardened. Now she could scream. He kicked the tree waking the Beedrill up before he recalled his Pokémon and went back into the cave. "We should move." Jason said.

Carlos was about to ask why when he heard a guttural agonized scream. He took off after Jason.

"Here." Sarah said handing him a Pokéball.

Jason opened it and caught Blaze. "Hey there. Are you feeling better?"

_"Sort of. I miss Charlie." _Blaze said.

"I can't replace him, but I can try to live up to his example."

_"Okay."_

"Scyther. How would you like to join my team? You held your own pretty well."

_"I'm not sure."_

"Your colony threw you out as soon as a newer shinier model showed up. Who says they won't do it again?"

_"You're right. Train me so I can beat the Shiny Scyther, and I will join your team."_

"Are you going to leave them with the disgraced Scyther to lead them?"

_"Yes."_

"Then we will start as soon as we make camp."

_"Good."_

They found an area to make camp and set up for the night.

_"Can we start training?" _Scyther said.

"Sure. Though I'm not sure what I can use."

"Here." Carlos said tossing Jason a foldable shovel and a collapsible walking stick. "You can use these."

Jaw opened the shovel and extended the walking stick to its full 5-foot height.

_"Can you wield that?" _Scyther asked.

"If I only use the walking stick I can." Jason said dropping the shovel and grabbing the walking stick in a two-handed grip. He nodded.

Scyther charged him, and Jason spun out of the way before hitting Scyther in the thorax.

"Rule number one. Your opponent will have weaknesses. Look for them and exploit them."

Scyther charged Jason again. This time Jason blocked Scyther's scythe's and pushed back.

"Rule two. Don't be afraid to let your anger help you, but don't let it control you."

Scyther charged Jason a third time. Jason swung the walking stick and hit Scyther in the thorax, brought the walking stick up, and hit Scyther from above knocking him to the ground.

"Rule three. Don't be afraid to be aggressive. Sometimes you have to be aggressive to win but be sure to know the difference between being aggressive and being sadistic."

Scyther smacked Jason with the flat part of his scythe.

Jason rolled with the momentum and backflipped. He wiped at his face and saw blood. "You're starting to get the hang of it. There are two more rules. Rule four. Always be two steps ahead of your opponent."

Scyther lunged at Jason.

"That leads us to rule five." Jason said hitting Scyther with three hits. "Don't give up sure footing for a killing strike."

Scyther fell to the ground as his wings locked up.

"Remember these five rules and you can't lose."

_"Can we try that again?"_

"Yeah."

They practiced the rules until Carlos called them for dinner. They ate in silence until Sarah broke it.

"What did you do to that woman?"

"I put honey on her and woke up the Beedrill's in the tree."

"Couldn't that kill her?"

"She was one of the people responsible for your family's death. I'm sorry if that seems a little dark, but yes, yes it could kill her, and hopefully it did."

"Dude!" Carlos said. "Why?"

"Her family is selling girls like Sarah, and Pokémon like Blaze!"

"What!"

"Yeah! They exploit other people for a few Poké!"

Sarah's eyes began to sting with tears.

"If you want to survive in this world you have to be willing to strike fast and hard. You have to make the first strike, not wait for your opponent to strike first."

_"Is that another rule?" _Scyther asked.

"Yeah."

_"Do not let anger control your life." _Scizor said. _"When I was younger, I used my anger to devastate my opponent's. Don't make the same mistakes I did."_

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"What should we do if we get caught by them?" Carlos asked.

"Fight."

"What?"

"Fight like you've never fought for anything before. Make them earn taking you. Don't give up. If you have to go your primal instincts."

"Our what?" Sarah asked.

"Bite, claw, scratch, rip their eyes out."

"You know a lot about this."

"I lived on the streets for a bit before my mom and dad."

"That explains a lot." Carlos said.

"Yeah. I'm a brute. Say it. I've had all the insults you can say to me said to me."

"I wasn't saying that. You treat everything like you have to fight for survival. You are so intense that you almost exert pressure or use intimidate."

Jason was shocked. "You're the first person to actually understand."

"Oh. So. What's the plan?"

"We train Scyther, he goes and beats the shiny that took his place, and leaves him in disgrace, and comes with us."

"How are we going to train him to beat that Scyther?" Sarah asked.

"Pokémon battles." Jason replied.

_"Like this?"_ Jason heard Scyther ask.

_"Yes. Just like that. You've got it. You've got it."_

Scyther fell to the ground. _"I can't do it. What am I doing wrong?"_

_"You're doing fine. It just takes practice."_

_"I'll never be able to learn Vacuum Wave."_

_"Believe in yourself. You can do it."_

_"I wish I believed in me as much as you believed in me."_

_"I do..." _Scizor began coughing.

_"Sensei! Are you all right?"_

_"I'm just tired. Let's continue this in the morning."_

_"Okay Sensei."_

Scyther flew over to Jason. "_When do you think I will be ready to fight that shiny?"_

"I think that you'll be ready in a few days."

_"I can't wait."_

"Do you want a nickname?"

_"What's a nickname?"_

"It's a name that people you are close to can call you."

_"What would you suggest?"_

"Ares?"

_"What does it mean?"_

"It's the Pokerran God of War."

_"yeah. I like it."_

"Okay. Your nickname is Ares."

"We should go to bed." Sarah said. "We want to get a good night's sleep."

The trio rolled out their sleeping bags and crawled inside.

The next morning.

The silence of the morning was broken by a mournful wail.

_"SENSEI!" _Scyther cried. "_Sensei! Don't leave me! I still need you!"_

Jason slid out of his sleeping bag and ran over to Scyther. "What happened?"

_"Sensei! He's dead."_

Jason grabbed Scyther in a hug. "I'm sorry. I wish that there was something I could do, but I can't do anything to ease the pain."

_"Then what do I do?"_

"Cry. Let it out, and when your done crying. That's the end. Put it behind you, and move on, but never forget him."

Scyther Cried. He cried until there were no more tears to cry.

"Scyther. Are you Okay?"

_"Scyther is dead. Call me Ares."_

Over the next few days Ares Pushed himself to the point of exhaustion before stopping. _"Damn it to Arceus! Why can't I learn Vacuum Wave?!"_

"Try this." Jason said. He relaxed his body.

Everyone waited for five minutes before Jason Yelled.

"RAAHHH!" Jason yelled. There was a surge of invisible energy.

_"What was that?"_

"I unleashed all my anger. I was able to make you feel my anger."

"You can exert pressure." Claros said.

"I guess."

_"How do I do that?" _

"Take all of your anger, hatred, rage, and frustration, and hold it. Let it fester until you can't hold it anymore. Then. Release."

Ares stayed silent for several minutes before he unleashed a wave of anger.

"Now try using Vacuum Wave!" Jason yelled.

Ares used Vacuum Wave and it worked. _"I did it!" _Ares said exhausted.

"Yeah. Yeah you did. Now get some rest. Tomorrow we go and fight the Shiny Scyther."

The next day.

Ares lead Jason, Carlos, and Sarah through the cave to the colony. When they got there the colony was abuzz with noise. They walked up to the throne room.

_"I challenge you to an honor battle!" _Ares yelled at the shiny Scyther

_"Are you back for another beating?" _The shiny Scyther asked.

Ares took in a deep breath and held it. After a few minutes he yelled. _"RAAHHH!" _and unleashed a Vacuum Wave that wrecked the Throne room.

When they looked around at the damage caused by the Vacuum Wave the other Scyther swarmed Ares. _"Lead us." _They chanted.

_"No." _Ares said. "_You abandoned me once. What's to stop you from doing it again?"_

_"No. Please. Lead us again. We beg forgiveness."_

_"You will keep the shiny as your leader. So, you will always remember what you did to me." _With that, Ares led Jason, Carlos, and Sarah out of the Colony.

"How did that feel?" Jason asked.

_"Better."_

"Do you still want to join my team?"

_"Yes. I will travel with you."_

"Great. When we get to Pewter city, I'll let you pick out a custom Pokéball. Until then do you mind flying by us?"

_"Not at all. What should I call you?"_

"You can call me Jason."

_"You need a new name."_

"Why's that?"

_"You changed just as much as I did. You need a new name too."_

Jason thought back. While they were training in the cave, he had made projectiles out of branches that Ares had cut. He also practiced with the walking stick and worked out while Ares practiced. He was slowly becoming stronger and more dangerous. He would need to with what they were going to face along their journey.

"Jason!" Carlos yelled getting his attention.

"Yeah. What?"

"Ares is trying to talk to you."

"Oh. Sorry. What did you say?"

_"I asked you what you think of the name Red."_

"I'm fine with that name, but isn't that the name of the old Champion? I don't want to take his name if I can't live up to his reputation."

Sarah grabbed Jason's hood and pulled it over Jason's face. "How about 'The Red Hood.'?" She asked.

_"I like it." _Ares said.

"Fine." Jason said annoyed. "You can call me Jason, Red, Hood, or Red Hood. Hera. Take to the sky and keep an eye out for anyone who would try to stop us."

_"Will do boss." _Hera said taking to the sky.

The group kept walking towards Pewter City talking about all the adventures that they would have.

AN: So sorry for the wait. I have been working, going to school, and working on a RWBY/Red Hood Crossover. If you want to check that out its called JADE Volume 1. So yes. This is going to be a much darker fic. The Sanchez Family will be replacing Team Rocket for Jason, Carlos, and Sarah. some of you may be thinking "What the heck. Jason just killed Lori." Did I? I just said that Jason said 'Hopefully it did.' Also. The Sanchez Family is a big problem. They are the equivilant to the Mob, Mafia, Yakuza, etc. I am going to try and keep this fic. Rated T. So I hope that I can. If you want me to push this into M rated let me know. I am willing to go that route, within reason. Hopefully you guys like the way I'm going with this. if you would like me to go into detail in any part of this chapter or fic let me know and I will make the appropriate changes. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7 (edited)

AN: I don't own Pokémon or Batman: Under the Red Hood.

Disclaimer: Some disturbing content.

"Pewter city." Carlos said. "I'm not impressed."

"You don't have to be impressed." Jason said. "We are safe for the time being."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight the Pewter city gym leader, and I'm going win. Then I'm going to leave as soon as I can."

"You'll have to wait till I get my gym opened up again." A husky voice said from behind them.

On instinct Jason turned around and punched the owner of the voice in the stomach.

The owner of the voice fell to his knees before face planting into the dirt.

"I am so sorry." Jason said backing up. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just reacted."

"What do you eat kid?" The guy asked.

"I've been doing strength training since I was six years old. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I startled you. My name is Flint. I'm the Pewter City Gym leader."

"My name is Jason Todd. This is Sarah Korosu, and Camper Carlos."

"Pleased to meet you all. "Sorry to say that my gym won't be open for a while."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"I have to remodel it. The last fight destroyed the electrical system and damaged the floor. The ceiling is shot so I have to rebuild before I can reopen. Some kid started a fire so he could electrocute my son's Onix."

"Would you like some help?" Jason asked.

"If you kids want to help, then sure. I can't pay you in Poké, but I can offer you food and shelter."

"That will work."

"Great. Come on over to the Gym."

They made their way to the Pewter city Gym and went inside.

The house was nice, but there were like ten kids.

"These are my children." Flint said.

"Wow." Carlos said. "Busy guy."

"Actually, this is only my first day back in a while. My oldest son just left to fulfill his dream to become a Pokémon breeder."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Jason looked around and saw Sarah was playing with Flints kids. He decided to leave her there. "What do you need help with?" He asked Flint.

"I need some logs brought back to the Gym for support beams. I will use them to hold the Gym up while we work."

"What about a giant Onix? Could that hold the Gym up while we work?"

"I guess, but where are you..."

"I have a giant Onix named Hephaestus."

"He might be able to hold it up."

Flint took Jason to the Gym. "They know your here kid." Flint said when he closed the door.

"How?" Jason wasn't ignorant enough to play dumb. "Did you tell them?"

"No. I don't associate with The Sanchez Family. They have their ways of finding people. I'd say that you have three days max before they show up to kill you."

"They won't kill me."

"The Sanchez Family aren't to be underestimated."

"Then I guess it's time to try out this suits functions."

"What suit?"

"This suit." Jason said moving his shirt to show the charcoal grey material.

"What's that?" Flint asked pointing at the suit's chest.

"I'm not sure. I think that it is supposed to hold a Pokeball, and it powers the suit to give it the attributes of the Pokémon."

"Try it out."

Jason put Hephaestus Pokeball in the center chest.

"whoa." Flint said. "look at yourself."

Jason held his arms up. They were solid, as if they were carved in stone. "What the heck. What's going on."

"I don't know kid, but that suit is impressive."

Jason walked out of the gym and to Viridian forest.

While he was out in the forest he thought about the differences between this world, and the other world.

In this world He had a family. Sure, it was a hodgepodge of a family, but still. He had parents that loved him, He had brothers, He had met amazing people, and there were still scum bags here, but then it wouldn't be any fun. His biggest worry was whether he could keep his friends safe.

He decided to do some training. He punched a tree. It splintered at the point of impact. "Whoa. That is seriously cool. Hey Ares. What do you think?"

_"I think that you should see what else you can do."_

Jason looked at Ares. "You're right. Come at me then."

Ares flew at Jason and swung a scythe.

Jason blocked. Sparks skidded across his arm. "No way." He smiled.

Ares flew back and created a Vacuum wave.

Jason slammed his fingers into the ground and caught himself before he was thrown back.

_"X-Scissor."_

"Oh crap." Jason said crossing his arms over his chest and lowering his head to keep damage to a minimum.

The X-Scissor attack hit him and bounced off harmlessly.

Jason jumped in the air and punched Ares into a tree.

Ares caught the tree with his scythes and cut through the tree before kicking it towards Jason.

Jason threw his hands over his head... and stopped the tree. "Time!" He yelled.

Ares flew over. _"Did I get to carried away?"_

"Just a little. Let's get back to the Gym."

"Hello Jason." A sickly-sweet voice said from behind him.

Jason turned around and saw a woman. "What do you want?"

"I want to make you pay for killing my sister."

"Oh, the lady the Beedrill killed."

"NO. THE ONE YOU KILLED!"

Jason pulled his arm back and punched the lady sending her face first into a tree. He looked at his arms and started shaking with adrenaline. 'What just happened?'

As if Hephaestus understood he said. "_I am lending you my strength. You are stronger than normal."_

_"Why are you so worried about that?" _Ares asked. _"You punched a tree in half and caught a tree. Why are you so shocked by this?"_

"I don't know how I feel."

Jason looked at the woman. She was clearly dead. Why did he feel bad about the fact that he had killed her? 'NO! You vowed that you would keep everyone safe! You said that you would stop these guys! So, if you want to feel guilty then by all means. Feel guilty but feel guilty for the right reasons."

Jason kept walking when he heard something coming right at him. He ducked and saw a man's fist fly past his face.

"Did you kill my wife?" He yelled enraged.

Jason pointed at the woman who was lying next to the tree with a broken neck.

"NOO!" The man yelled in agony. "WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"

"HEY! She attacked me!" Jason yelled.

"Seviper! Kill this brat!"

A large Seviper, probably 10 feet long, coiled around Jason waiting to sink its poison filled fangs into his throat.

Jason waited for the Seviper to strike. He hoped that Hephaestus's strength would protect him.

The Seviper struck. When Seviper's fangs hit his neck, they broke.

Jason flexed Knocking Seviper out. He grabbed the fangs and stabbed Seviper's trainer. "I'll be keeping these." He said.

"You- you're not Kreon." The trainer said before dying.

"No. I guess I'm not." Jason picked up the Pokéball's from the trainers and put them in his bag before heading back.

He hadn't been able to do much, but he had to get these Pokémon checked out.

When he got to the Pokémon center, he put the Pokéball's on the counter. "Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?" Nurse Joy said turning around.

"Can you heal these Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy took a scanner and scanned the Pokéball's. "Seviper, Solrock, Ludicolo." She said After she scanned the first three. "Zangoose, Lunatone, Shiftry." She said After she scanned the second three. Okay, I'll heal them, and get them back to you soon. Did you just fight Flint?"

"No. I just got out of Viridian Forest."

"It would appear that you found a straggler." Nurse Joy pointed at Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked over and saw a Caterpie on his shoulder. It was a testament to how out of it he was that he didn't realize a Caterpie crawl up his back. "Hey little guy. How are you doing?"

'_I'm sorry for catching a ride."_ A timid girls voice said._ "I just wanted a strong trainer, and you looked like a good candidate after what you did to those people.'_

"I can see if one of my friends want a Butterfree, and if they don't, then I'll train you."

'_Are your friends strong?'_

"Pretty strong."

_'Okay.'_

"Who are you talking to?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Caterpie. She wants a good trainer."

"Oh. Okay."

"When will the other Pokémon be ready?"

"In half an hour. How did Seviper break his Fangs?"

"He bit my Onix." Jason said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Okay." Nurse Joy said. 'Since when have Seviper lived in Kanto?'

* * *

When Jason got back to Flint's house, he went to find Sarah and Carlos.

"Hey Jason." Sarah said.

"Hey guys. Do either of you want a Caterpie?"

"I do." Sarah half yelled. "They turn into a Butterfree, and Butterfree are so pretty."

"What do you say?" Jason asked Caterpie.

'_She looks nice, but is she a strong trainer?'_

"She has the potential to be a strong trainer, and you can help her achieve that."

_'Then I accept.' _Caterpie said swinging over to Sarah on a string shot.

"What are those?" Carlos asked.

Jason took the Seviper fangs out and showed them. "I got attacked."

"What!" They yelled in unison.

"Yeah, and before you start, don't. I managed to beat them through sheer luck. You guys wouldn't have been able to do much."

They sat in silence for a bit.

After a while Jason got up. "Hey Carlos. Do you want a Solrock or Lunatone?"

"Thanks." Carlos said. "But I prefer ground to rock types."

"Okay then. I'm just going to transfer them to Professor Oak." Jason said leaving

When Jason got back to the Pokémon Center he walked up to the counter. "Nurse Joy?"

"Hello. Are you here for your Pokémon?"

"Yes." Jason said.

Nurse Joy handed the Pokéball's back to Jason.

Jason walked over to the PC and sent them back to Professor Oak. When he was done, he nodded at Nurse Joy and left.

Later that night.

Jason was lying awake trying to sleep. 'Why did killing those two hurt so much?'

'Because. The deep voice he'd heard before he came to Pokerra said. '_You feel guilty.'_

'No, I don't. They were evil, and vile, and I'll kill every single one of them.'

_'You feel guilty because you now know the value of life. You had a family in this life. You protected your younger brother from bullies. You look up to your older brother. You know the cost of a Kreon's life. Because you yourself have been killed. You feel guilty because you got a second chance and they won't.'_

Jason felt tears run down his face. 'I don't care about them. They are evil. Because of them Sarah doesn't have a family.'

_'It is okay to feel guilty when you take a life. Taking a life should never be easy. Know that your actions have consequences, and you have to be willing to accept them before you take another life.'_

'I'll do whatever it takes to rid this place of the filth.'

_'Are you sure?'_

'Yes.'

_'Very well. Sleep young Jason. When you wake up you will have my blessing to continue down this road.'_

Jason's eyelids became heavy, and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning feeling restless. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. "What's going on guys?" He asked.

"Look in the mirror." Carlos said.

Jason looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was long, spiked, and black with red streaks, he had the Alpha and Omega symbols on his hands, and he had sharp claws and teeth. 'What did you do to me?'

_'I gave you my blessing.'_

'How is this a blessing?'

_'You can pass yourself off as a Pokémon and a Kreon now. I have changed your body so you can change into Zoroark or stay in this form.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'I've made it so you can pass yourself off as a Zoroark. You can't change back into a full Kreon, but you can shrink your nails and teeth to hide the fact that you are no longer full Kreon.'_

'WHAT!'

_'Don't shout. Do you want this gift or not?'_

'I don't understand why you did this.'

_'You said that you would do whatever it takes to stop the ones plaguing this planet.'_

'Being this hybrid will help me stop the Sanchez family'

'_yes. This will help you fight the Sanchez family.'_

'Since when have you been able to change Kreon into Pokémon?'

_'I am the creator of Pokerra. I created both Kreon and Pokémon. Why can't I change a Kreon into a Pokémon and vice versa?'_

'You toy with the lives of Kreon and Pokémon on a whim?'

_'No. You asked for the power to stop the Sanchez Family. I gave it to you.'_

'So, it's my own Hubris that made me this way?'

_'If you want to look at it that way.'_

Jason heaved a sigh. 'Fine. I'll use this power to destroy the Sanchez Family." Tell me. What's with the Alpha and Omega symbols?'

_'Then take the power I have bestowed on you and use it as well as your other skills to stop The Sanchez Family. You can also use it to protect your friends." _

"Tell me. What's with the Alpha and Omega symbols?'

"The Alpha and Omega symbols will help you later. Their power will unlock when they are needed.'

Jason turned back to his friends. "Let's go. We have to help rebuild the Gym."

* * *

Over the next several days they cleared out the Gym and started the remodeling.

Jason brought in wood from the Viridian Forest after he trained with his Pokémon. They redid the floor, and they had to rebuild the arena.

Jason and Ares would fight, Jason in his new Zoroark form, and he was getting stronger, faster, and Braver. If that was even possible.

Jason's new Zoroark form helped out a lot around the Gym too. He could use his claws to cut rope, cable, and thinner material. He could also jump into the rafters to hang lights.

One day on a lunch break Flint took Jason outside.

"Do you really intend to fight the Sanchez Family?" Flint asked.

"Of course, I do. Though I do want to know how you know about them?"

"I traveled for five years. During those five years I learned about them. I came back to Pewter city to try and keep it safe from them, but the Sanchez Family works in the shadows. Everyone thinks that Team Rocket runs Kanto, but the leader of Team Rocket is the youngest son of the Sanchez Family. He left them and took a new name in the hopes that he could take Kanto back from his family."

"So, he's an ally?"

"No. He wants to control Kanto for his own reasons."

"So, I have to stop him too."

"You might, but the Sanchez Family should be your first priority. Even though it's going to be damn near impossible."

Jason clenched his hands into fists. "I have to stop them."

"Then get back to the Gym now."

"What? Why?"

"You need your gym battle, don't you?"

Jason smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

The Pewter city Gym.

"All right Jason." Flint said. "This will be a Gym battle to see if you are worthy of the Boulder Badge. You may use up to three Pokémon, and I will use two."

"If I can't beat you, then there is no way that I can fight the Sanchez Family."

"Right. You can test your strength at all the Kanto Gym's."

"Then let's do this!"

"Sudowoodo go." Flint threw out a Safari Ball.

"Let's go Ares." Jason said.

Ares flew onto the battlefield. "_What Should I do?"_

"Go super Saiyan."

_"Right."_ Ares said. _"RAAGGGHHHH!" _Ares wrapped himself in wind before lashing out sending a wave of energy at Sudowoodo.

"Big mistake Jason." Flint said. "Rock is super effective against bug types."

_"Rule four." _Ares said. "_Always be two steps ahead of your opponent."_

"Ares. Use Agility."

_"Right."_ Ares began speeding up until he was a blur of blades.

"Now use quick attack."

Ares Slashed at Sudowoodo with lightning fast attacks.

"And Sudowoodo is no longer able to fight." Flint said when Sudowoodo fainted. "Rhyhorn. Go."

"Ares. Do you want to switch out?"

_"No. I will fight till I drop."_

"Then use False Swipe."

Ares hit Rhyhorn but was rammed into a rock.

"Ares."

_"Ow."_ Was all that Ares said before fainting.

Jason ran onto the battlefield and picked Ares up, and carried him to the side. 'Okay. Hera can't do much against a rock type. Blaze is still too young, and I don't know what the Sanchez Family did to her, so I won't make her do any Pokémon battles until she's ready. Zeus would have minimal effect on a Rhyhorn. That leaves Hephaestus, but I don't want to destroy the Gym. So that only leaves...'

Jason changed into his Zoroark form. **"I'll fight Rhyhorn."**

"That's a new one on me." Flint said.

Jason rushed the Rhyhorn and cut at its underside. **'Damn. Its armored skin is to thick.'**

"Rhyhorn. Use Horn Attack."

Rhyhorn ran at Jason.

Jason stood his ground in front of a rock and jumped out of the way at the last possible second. He turned on Rhyhorn and used Night Slash.

"Rhyhorn. Use Fury Attack."

Rhyhorn turned around and thrashed its head five times. He hit Jason three times.

Jason looked at his leg. It had a gash in it. He glared at Rhyhorn before scraping his claws together to sharpen them. Then he attacked with Fury Swipe. He hit Rhyhorn twice, but it was just enough to distract Rhyhorn long enough to get one more attack in. He used Pursuit.

"Rhyhorn. Return." Flint said returning Rhyhorn. "Kid. I've never seen a battle like that before. That was amazing."

Jason changed back and looked at Flint. "Thanks. I guess."

"Here. Take this Boulder Badge to prove your worthiness to the Elite four."

Jason caught the Boulder Badge and put it in his pocket.

They walked over to the Pokémon center. Jason Handed Ares to Nurse Joy. "I have to go get some stuff from the PokeMart. I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to take care of your leg?"

Jason looked down. He had forgotten about his leg. The wound wasn't as bad as he previously thought. "Thank you." Jason said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Nurse Joy came out with a bottle of potion, some gauze, and some medical wrap.

"isn't potion only for Pokémon?"

"No. You can use it on Kreon too. It just depends on the severity of the injury. Like this. This will be fine with just a potion. If it was any deeper and I might have had to let Chansey heal you, or maybe even stitch it closed first."

"Oh. Okay."

Nurse Joy sprayed the Potion on Jason's leg making sure to coat the wound and get inside to stop any potential infection. The area became numb.

"What was that?" Jason asked as Nurse Joy put the gauze pad on his leg and wrapped it with the medical wrap.

"Your leg will be numb for a bit while the potion does its job. You should be good to go by the time that your Scyther is healed."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"You're very welcome."

Jason and Flint sat in companionable silence while they waited for their Pokémon.

When their Pokémon were healed Jason walked over to the PokeMart. He walked in and payed for a great ball.

"I don't know if I said it yet, but congratulations Jason." Flint said. "You earned that Badge."

"Well." An acidic voice said from the darkness. "What have we here?"

"Show yourself." Jason said.

A man walked into the light. He had long white hair with a pale complexion. He squinted his eyes as if trying to see better, but more likely he looked down on everyone. His nose was stuck up in the air, which was a feat, while looking down on someone. He carried a cane in one hand that had a Luxury Ball on the top. He wore all black which made his pale complexion stick out even more. Every part of his outfit was expensive and handmade as if to fit him to perfection.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"My name is Alexander Sanchez of the Sanchez Family, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

Jason knew what was about to happen. If he told them his name, then they would take his Family and try to force compliance. So, he told a version of the truth. "My name is Jason Todd of the Todd Family."

"I see. Come now Mr. Todd. Do you think that I am stupid?"

Jason opened his mouth to say something.

"And before you answer that question. Know that I have your Family under my watch."

Jason felt his stomach hit the floor. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing... yet. Now you will listen to what I have to say, or I'll start sending pieces of your family to you. Starting with your mother."

Jason's heart stopped. 'No. They have mom. NO!' "What do you want?" Jason asked his head falling.

"I'm a simple man Mr. Todd. I want the girl you took from us."

"Why do you want Sarah?"

"Because. She's our property, and we don't like it when our property is taken."

Jason's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I wouldn't. If I don't report in every hour, I left instructions to start taking pieces of your mother off every hour until I answer."

"You... Monster!" Jason roared.

"I'm not the one who sold himself to Arceus. Now. I will be back tomorrow night to see what you decide. Oh. And before I forget." Alexander tossed a box to Jason.

Jason caught it and opened it. He saw a toe. His heart fell to the floor dragging him with it, bringing sobs from deep in his chest. He had knowledge from a different life, and he still couldn't keep people he cared for safe. How was he going to save this world?

Flint.

Flint watched in horror as the man destroyed Jason's spirit with just a few words. He was a monster, and all Flint could do is watch in horror.

He carried Jason inside and laid him down. He looked in the box and saw a toe. He ran to the bathroom and puked. 'How could Jason look at that and just cry?'

When he went back outside, he saw Carlos walk up to Jason. "Jason? Are you all right?"

Jason launched himself at Carlos and punched him in the nose breaking it and Kneeing him in the sternum. "**YOU!**" Jason roared. "**You sold us out!**"

"Jason!" Sarah yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"When I told Carlos where to find me in the Hidden Colony a member of the Sanchez Family showed up. When we got here, I was attacked when I would be outside in Viridian Forest. Alone. Then just now. One of their members found my family!"

Sarah gasped. "Carlos? Is that true?"

"Yes, but not the way you think."

"**SHUT UP!" **Jason yelled punching Carlos. **"You have no excuse good enough to explain why you did that!"**

"THEY TOOK MY SISTER!" Carlos yelled.

Jason stopped, his fist an inch from Carlos's face. "What?"

"They took my sister." Carlos said with tears in his eyes. "They took my sister, and they are holding her hostage until I do what they want."

"And what do they want?" Sarah asked.

"They want me to bring them 100 people for my sisters return."

"How many people have you given them?" Jason asked with his head lowered to hide his eyes.

"98. I need two more, and they will give me my sister back."

"How long has she been gone?" Jason asked with a lump in his throat. He didn't want to know the answer.

"Three years." Carlos said before bursting into tears. "It's been three years since they took her away from me, and I finally started to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Jason felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Carlos's sister was either dead or worse. "Working" for the family. "How old is your sister?"

"She'll be 18 this year. I was 12 when they took her."

Jason fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Carlos! I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Carlos asked. "Because of me your family is in danger."

"Your sister won't come back the way that you remember." Jason wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed letting out all his anguish.

"What do you mean?" Carlos looked at him with Horror filled eyes.

"I mean." Jason choked out. "I mean. They..."

"They did to her what they want to do to me." Sarah said as realization hit her.

"Yes." Jason cried out.

Carlos shattered after that.

Flint watched as the three kids he'd offered to protect broke. He clinched his hands into fists. Why did he feel so helpless?

The door burst open and a man in a suit of armor that resembled a Zubat rushed in. "Jason Todd!" He said. An Umbreon on one side and a Pangoro on the other. "Are you hurt?"

"Where's my family?" Jason asked wiping away his tears.

"They are safe for the time being."

Jason looked at the man. He had a Zubat symbol in the center of his chest, with spiked gauntlets on his wrists, a cowl that covered most of his face, a pair of boots, a yellow belt with six Pokéball's on them, and a cape. 'Pokerran Batman looks weird. How is he supposed to be terrifying like this?'

"Jason Todd? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine so long as my family is safe."

"Good. Your father wanted you to have this." Batman said handing Jason a key.

Jason looked at the key. "I have to get back to Pallet Town."

"Why do you need to get to Pallet Town?" Sarah asked.

"My dad told me that if I ever needed help that I should go to the basement under our house."

"What about my sister?" Carlos asked.

"Batman." Jason said. "Can you find where The Sanchez Family are holding their slaves?"

"I can, but your father wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"I can take care of myself. They can't"

Batman looked at Jason for a moment. "How long will it take you to get to Pallet Town?"

"It will take me a week to get back."

"I will meet you in Pallet Town in a week. Call if you need my help sooner." Batman said as he left.

"I won't." Jason said under his breath.

That night.

Jason looked up at the ceiling. 'If the Sanchez Family doesn't have mom. Then who do they have?' He took out his Dex and sent a message to Terri.

_Hey Terri,_

_It's Jason. How are you doing on your Pokémon Journey?_

He only had to wait a minute before he got a reply.

_Hello Jason,_

_It's Alexander Sanchez. Have you made your decision yet?_

Jason threw the covers off and started typing.

_J: Sanchez! If you so much as lay a finger on Terri. I'll kill you!_

_Alexander sent a picture of him with his finger on Terri's chin forcing it up and forcing Terri to look at his camera. Thank you for giving me control of you. Now. If you want to see Terri here in one piece, mostly, again. You will bring me Sarah Korosu... NOW._

_J: I swear to Arceus that I will kill you!_

_Alexander sent Jason a video. Jason covered his ears and closed his eyes as he heard Terri cry out in pain and begged them to stop and let her go. "I'll cut her into as many pieces as I have to until you give me Sarah!"_

_J: Terri's only ten!_

_A: so, she'll have four more years to enjoy than Sarah if you hand her over to me._

_Alexander sent Jason a picture of Terri's tear stained face: look at her. You can spare her from anymore suffering._

_J: fine. You win. You monster._

_A: see. That wasn't so hard was it?_

Jason walked out of Flints house, and towards Viridian Forest.

Viridian Forest.

Sarah walked through Viridian Forest. "Jason? Jason, where are you?"

"Ah." Alexander said. "It seems that Jason left you out here because he couldn't bear to see the look of horror on your face after he betrayed you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Mr. Todd sold you out so he could save his friend. what does that sound like?"

"It sounds exactly like Jason."

"Oh. Not the response I was hoping for."

"Jason would cut off his left arm if he thought it would save his friends."

"You know him best, I guess. This way."

Alexander teleported Sarah out of Viridian Forest and to Viridian City. When they got there Alexander led Sarah to a house. He unlatched the door and led her in.

Once they were inside, he looked at her. "Now. What to do with you?" He purred.

"You- you said that you would let Jason's friend go."

"Yes. I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well I lied. I'll be keeping you both here. Just imagine what I could do. The fun I could have. Let's get you downstairs." He pushed a button on his desk and a staircase appeared behind a wall.

Sarah followed Alexander and was shocked when She saw two cells. One had a girl in it, and the other was empty.

"Yes. We caught Terri here as she was trying to leave town. She was muttering nonsense about Mr. Todd, and how she hoped he liked the gift she'd gotten him. We decided to use her as Leverage. We missed Jason in Viridian and followed him to Pewter City, and now we have our prize."

"What do you want with Jason anyways?"

"We want him because he can speak to Pokémon. Imagine having an Underling who can convince Pokémon to join our side by just talking to them. They would be a valuable asset. We tried to grab his family, but they have a guardian Zubat protecting them. So, we couldn't get them, but young Mr. Todd didn't know that, and that was all we needed to know. We cut off one of Terri's toes and gift wrapped it for Mr. Todd, and everything worked out in the end."

"You're a monster!"

"I will do whatever I have to, to achieve my goal. Now. Get in your cell."

Sarah stood her ground.

"Did you hear me girl? Get in your cell!"

"NOW!" Sarah yelled.

A Zoroark burst from one of Sarah's Pokéball's and cut at Alexander.

"What is that thing!"

"**I. Am your worst nightmare! I am Vengeance! I am. Your death!"**

Alexander opened the Luxury ball on the top of his cane and a Cofagrigus appeared.

**"Uh, Uh, Uh. Night Shade!"**

The Night Shade Attack tore through the Cofagrigus as if it were paper.

"No." Alexander cried. "Please don't. Leave me alone!"

**"NO! I will kill you and everyone who works for you. I will rip your Family to shreds, and when there is nothing but corpses. I will stand on top of them and proclaim that Kanto is free from your tyranny. Your Family's days are limited. They will all die. Anyone who does not cut all ties with you will be killed and hung for all to see. Starting with you!"**

"NOOOO!"

A group of guards came running into the room.

**"Surrender and I will show you lenience."**

The guards looked at each other before raising their hands.

"Please." One guard said. "We only worked for him because he held our family's hostage. We all work in town. I run the PokeMart."

**"Leave, but if I see one of you guys waiting to ambush us on our way out. I will not hesitate to kill you."**

The guards ran upstairs.

The Zoroark changed to Jason, and he walked towards the cell holding Terri. "Find her gear." He said to Sarah.

"Right."

Jason went inside Terri's cell and looked at her mutilated foot. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed. His hand slipped and touched her foot.

Terri began sobbing and begged him not to hurt her anymore.

"Terri!" Jason yelled. "I'm sorry. It's me. It's Jason."

"Jason?" Terri asked. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Jason! Thank Arceus for sending you! Thank you!" She sobbed and cried into his shirt.

Jason picked Terri up and walked her outside.

Sarah followed Jason outside, but she kept a safe distance. She could feel his rage press against her like a suffocating blanket.

When Jason came out of the house his teeth had become fangs. His fingernails had sharpened into claws. He walked towards the Pokémon center and kicked the door open.

"What's going on here?" Nurse Joy demanded.

"Can you help her?" Jason asked in an almost demonic voice.

Nurse Joy composed herself enough to look at Terri. "I can do my best."

"Please try." Jason begged.

"Bring her back this way."

While Jason was back with Terri and Nurse Joy, one of the Jenny's came into the Pokémon Center.

"All right, what happened?" She demanded.

"Well you see." Sarah began.

AN: Sorry for not updating this chapter in a couple of months. I'll try and keep a more regular schedule for updating. Also. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyway. This chapter got a little dark. Sorry about that. The more I wrote the darker it got. This chapter has basically turned into criminal minds episode. The next chapter is pretty dark too. I'll try and get the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest. So yes. Arceus made it so Jason can change into a Zoroark and has given him the power of a Zoroark. Alexander Sanchez was based on Lucius Malfoy. So, if you noticed those similarities Kudos. Also. The Sanchez Family is so much worse than Team Rocket. That is why Arceus brought Jason to Pokerra. He needed the Red Hood to fight them. Jason will take up the mantel of the Red Hood in this fic. and he will need to in order to stop the Sanchez Family. This fic was inspired by Pokémon Korosu. A mod of Pokémon Fire Red. Jason will still complete the Gym challenge, but it won't be like Ash's Pokémon Adventure. Hope you guys enjoy. So, I used elements from My Hero Accademia and Attack on Titan in this chapter. When Jason Wraps his arms around himself and sobs when talking to Carlos about his sister. That was taken from My Hero Academia when Midoriya tells All Might that he wants to be a hero so bad, and All Might tells him that he can Join the Police. And Jason having to get to his basement is taken from Attack on Titan. Also, you get another glimpse at Terri's personality. She is like Nora from RWBY, but she also has a hint of Hinata from Naruto. Not much, but enough that if you've seen the show you can probably see it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own the characters used in this chapter.

Disclaimer: This chapter has some disturbing content.

_Jason walked out of Flint's house, and towards Viridian Forest._

_"Jason?" Sarah asked._

_"What is it Sarah?" Jason asked back in a dead tone._

_"Where-where are you going?"_

_"I need to go find Alexander Sanchez."_

_"Why?" Sarah asked her voice breaking._

_"He has one of my friends from Pallet Town. He's hurting her because of me."_

_Sarah put her hands over her mouth. "What are you planning to do?"_

_"I'm going to kill him."_

_"Let's think this through..."_

_"I have."_

_"No. I mean... you can turn into a Zoroark right?"_

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"Why don't you go inside a Pokeball, and I will get you inside so you can save your friend."_

_"Do you think that you can keep cool under pressure?"_

_"I will do my best."_

_"No. If you can't keep your cool, then you are a threat to me and Terri."_

_Sarah looked taken aback. "Then I will keep my cool."_

_Jason looked at Sarah. "Okay." Jason Changed to his Zoroark form. He walked over to Sarah and handed her a Pokeball. _

_"A Great ball?" Sarah asked._

**_"I_**_ **picked it up for Ares."**_

_"Then what will you use for Ares?"_

**_"I'll pick up another one."_**

_Sarah took the Great ball and held it out, and Jason tapped the ball before being absorbed into the Great ball._

_Sarah walked through Viridian Forest. "Jason? Jason, where are you?"_

_"Ah." Alexander said. "It seems that Jason left you out here because he couldn't bear to see the look of horror on your face after he betrayed you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean. Mr. Todd sold you out so he could save his friend. what does that sound like?"_

_"It sounds exactly like Jason."_

_"Oh. Not the response I was hoping for."_

_"Jason would cut off his left arm if he thought it would save his friends."_

_"You know him best, I guess. This way."_

_Alexander teleported Sarah out of Viridian Forest and to Viridian City. When they got there, Alexander led Sarah to a house. He unlatched the door and led her in._

_Once they were inside, he looked at her. "Now. What to do with you?" He purred._

_"You- you said that you would let Jason's friend go."_

_"Yes. I did say that, didn't I?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well I lied. I'll be keeping you both here. Just imagine what I could do. The fun I could have. Let's get you downstairs." He pushed a button on his desk and a staircase appeared behind a wall._

_Sarah followed Alexander and was shocked when She saw two cells. One had a girl in it, and the other was empty._

_"Yes. We caught Terri here as she was trying to leave town. She was muttering nonsense about Mr. Todd, and how she hoped he liked the gift she'd gotten him. We decided to use her as Leverage. We missed Jason in Viridian and followed him to Pewter City, and now we have our prize."_

_"What do you want with Jason anyways?"_

_"We want him because he can speak to Pokémon. Imagine having an Underling who can convince Pokémon to join our side by just talking to them. They would be a valuable asset. We tried to grab his family, but they have a guardian Zubat protecting them. So, we couldn't get them, but young Mr. Todd didn't know that, and that was all we needed to know. We cut off one of Terri's toes and gift wrapped it for Mr. Todd, and everything worked out in the end."_

_"You're a monster!"_

_"I will do whatever I have to, to achieve my goal. Now. Get in your cell."_

_Sarah stood her ground._

_"Did you hear me girl? Get in your cell!"_

_"NOW!" Sarah yelled._

_A Zoroark burst from one of Sarah's Pokéball's and cut at Alexander._

_"What is that thing!"_

_"**I. Am your worst nightmare! I am Vengeance! I am. Your death!"**_

_Alexander opened the Luxury ball on the top of his cane and a Cofagrigus appeared._

**_"Uh, Uh, Uh. Night Shade!"_**

_The Night Shade Attack tore through the Cofagrigus as if it were paper._

_"No." Alexander cried. "Please don't. Leave me alone!"_

**_"NO! I will kill you and everyone who works for you. I will rip your Family to shreds, and when there is nothing but corpses. I will stand on top of them and proclaim that Kanto is free from your tyranny. Your Family's days are limited. They will all die. Anyone who does not cut all ties with you will be killed and hung for all to see. Starting with you!"_**

_"NOOOO!"_

_A group of guards came running into the room._

**_"Surrender and I will show you lenience."_**

_The guards looked at each other before raising their hands._

_"Please." One guard said. "We only worked for him because he held our family's hostage. We all work in town. I run the PokeMart."_

**_"Leave, but if I see one of you guys waiting to ambush us on our way out. I will not hesitate to kill you."_**

_The guards ran upstairs._

_The Zoroark changed to Jason, and he walked towards the cell holding Terri. "Find her gear." He said to Sarah._

_"Right."_

_Jason went inside Terri's cell and looked at her mutilate foot. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed. His hand slipped and touched her foot._

_Terri began sobbing and begging not to hurt her anymore._

_"Terri!" Jason yelled. "I'm sorry. It's me. It's Jason."_

_"Jason?" Terri asked. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Jason! Thank Arceus for sending you! Thank you!" She sobbed and cried into his shirt._

_Jason picked Terri up and walked her outside._

_Sarah followed Jason outside, but she kept a safe distance. She could feel his rage press against her like a suffocating blanket._

_When Jason came out of the house his teeth had become fangs. His fingernails had sharpened into claws. He walked towards the Pokémon center and kicked the door open._

_"What's going on here?" Nurse Joy demanded._

_"Can you help her?" Jason asked in an almost demonic voice._

_Nurse Joy composed herself enough to look at Terri. "I can do my best."_

_"Please try." Jason begged._

_"Bring her back this way."_

"Then you came in."

Officer Jenny's Jaw dropped. "Why do you think that I would believe such a crazy story like that?"

**"Because it's True." **Jason said in his Zoroark form.

"What is that?" Officer Jenny asked.

"This is Jason." Sarah said. "He saved Terri from the Sanchez Family.

**"She is only ten years old!" **Jason snapped. **"What they did to her is horrific, and with these claws, and my team. I will bring the Sanchez Family to its knees.**"

Officer Jenny didn't know what to say. "You killed a man in cold blood."

**"No. I put down a monster. If you want to arrest me then go ahead, but that won't stop me from hunting down an killing the Sanchez Family."**

"Are you going to kill innocents?"

**"No. I let the ones who surrendered go, and I won't kill children."**

"The Sanchez Family has been a problem for years. If you think that you can stop them without hurting innocent people, I'll let you go."

**"I can stop them, and I won't hurt innocents."**

"Then go."

Jason changed back to his Kreon form and walked back to check on Terri.

"I'm sorry." Nurse Joy said. "She won't be able to regrow her toes."

"Can I see her?"

Nurse Joy led Jason back to Terri's room.

Jason sat next to her bed and waited. 'Why?'

'_Why what?'_

'Why did you let this happen?'

'_Because. It needed to happen so you would have the motivation to do what needed to be done.'_

'This is why I hate Deities. They think that since they're all powerful that they can screw with people's lives.'

_'Be that as it may. You have the skills and power to stop the plague that has threatened Pokerra. Now you just need the Team.'_

'I'll build a team all right. I'll build a Team that will annihilate the Sanchez Family. I'll build the strongest team ever, and together we will destroy the Sanchez Family.'

_'Good. Do this and you will free Pokerra.'_

Jason looked at Terri. "It's all my fault." His voice started breaking. "I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"J-Jason." Terri said with a trembling voice.

"I'm here." Jason said taking her hand in his.

"I'm scared." She started crying.

Jason started crying with her. "I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"Why did they do that to me?"

A sob was ripped from Jason's chest. "Because of me. I wouldn't let them have someone else, and they hurt you because of it."

"I-I'm glad that you didn't give them up."

Jason's eyes snapped open. "What? Why?"

"Because. You wouldn't be the person I like if you did."

Jason started crying again.

"Please don't cry."

"I swear on my life." Jason said wiping his eyes. "I won't let you get hurt ever again."

"You can't protect me forever."

Jason looked into Terri's eyes with a determination she had never seen before.

Terri's light was gone. The light that seemed to make a room light up even if the lights were on. The light that could brighten up anyone's day even if they were happy and content. The light that gave Jason hope. It was gone. And Jason would make the ones responsible pay. Not only for hurting Terri, but for destroying her light and innocence. 'I'll protect you. Even if it costs me my life.' He vowed.

"Jason?" Terri asked. "What is it?"

"Do you want to travel with me and my friends?"

Terri blushed for a second. "That's really sweet Jason, but I would just hold you back. I'm just going to go back home and start my Pokémon adventure later."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just do your best, and that will be good enough for me."

Jason stayed with Terri until she was ready to go back home.

* * *

When they got back to Pallet town, they saw that it had been attacked.

"MOM! DAD! TIM!" Jason yelled.

"MOM! DAD!" Terri echoed Jason.

They went to their separate homes and saw that they had been turned inside out.

Jason walked around his house.

"_Hello." _A timid voice said. _"Who's there?"_

"Isis?" Jason said. "Is that you?"

"_Jason?" _A Litten crawled out from under a desk. "_Do you know where everyone is?"_

"No. What happened?"

"_I was asleep, and when I came to the house was empty."_

"Where were you sleeping?"

"_There is a hole behind the desk that I can hide in when I want to sleep."_

"Come on. Let's go."

Isis jumped on Jason's back and curled around his shoulders like he'd seen her do to his mom so many times.

They walked to the closet that led down to the basement and Jason took out the key. He opened it and saw a staircase. He followed the Staircase downstairs and into a cavern below.

He saw someone sitting in a chair with his back to him and walked forward.

The spun around and Jason saw Tim sitting in the chair.

"TIM?"

"Jason!" Tim said jumping at Jason and hugging him.

Jason returned the hug. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Right here." A woman's voice said from the shadows.

Isis jumped from Jason's shoulders and ran to the shadows.

A woman clad in black walked from the shadows. The material looked like it was made from the same Material as his suit with the exception that it hugged her body.

Jason looked at her with mixed emotions.

Batman walked out next with Terri over his shoulder.

"Terri!" Jason yelled.

"She's fine." Batman said.

Jason ran up to her. "Terri. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Terri said. "Just a little startled is all. I was searching my house when he grabbed me and brought me here."

Jason looked up at his parents.

"Are you all right?" His mom asked.

"I am now. What happened?"

"We we're sitting here when we heard screaming outside. We looked outside and saw three guys with Kommo-o, Turtonator, and Golisopod. They were destroying everything. Tim and I came down here and called your Father. He came and found us, but by that time it was done. They took all the kids under 18."

Jason felt rage build in his stomach like a furnace. "Did you find their prison?"

"Yes." Batman said. "The S.S. Seaking. It's heading to Cinnabar island. There is a mansion on the island they are using as a holding facility."

"Then I guess we are heading to Cinnabar island."

"No!" Catwoman snapped.

Jason huffed in irritation.

"Jason. We know that you want to help, but we don't want to lose you."

"But you're going to need help!"

"We already have it." Batman said handing Jason a folder.

Jason looked through the file. It made no sense. What were the Justice League doing in this world?

* * *

Bruce Wayne:

CEO of Wayne Enterprises

Indigo League Champion

Strategy Specialist

Starter: Zubat (Now Crobat)

Team: Umbreon, Metagross, Porygon, Pangoro, Houndoom

* * *

Clark Kent:

Farmer and Reporter

Indigo League finalist

Steel and Fire type specialist.

Starter: Chimchar (now Infernape)

Team: Mawile, Flareon, Skarmory, Camerupt, Bastiodon.

* * *

Diana Prince:

Artist

Indigo League Semifinalist

Steel and Water Specialist

Starter: Piplup (now Empoleon)

Team: Aegislash shield, Milotic, Bisharp, Slowking, Lucario

* * *

Wally West:

Police officer

Indigo League Semifinalist

Speed specialist

Starter: Eevee (now Jolteon)

Team: Pidgeot, Arcanine, Rapidash, Dodrio, Hitmonlee

* * *

John Stewart:

Pokémon Ranger

Indigo League Semifinalist

Fighting specialist

Starter: Torchic (now Blazikan)

Team: Medicham, Toxicroak, Galade, Kommo-o, Hitmonchan

* * *

Jon Jones:

Photographer

Indigo League Semifinalist

Illusion specialist

Starter: Froakie (now Greninja)

Team: Ninetales, Hypno, Electrode, Alolan Exeggutor, Sudowoodo.

* * *

Shayera Hol:

Pokémon Ranger

Indigo League Semifinalist

Flying type specialist

Starter: Charmander (now Charizard)

Team: Gliscor, Archeops, Butterfree, Gyarados, Tropius

* * *

Arthur Curry:

Swimmer

Indigo League Semifinalist

Water type trainer

Starter: Oshawott (Now Samurott)

Team: Tentacruel, Crawdaunt, Wailord, Sharpedo, Kingdra

* * *

Oliver Queen:

CEO of Queen Consolidated

Indigo League Semifinalist

Grass type specialist

Starter: Rowlet (Now Decidueye)

Team: Trevenant, Ferrothorn, Sceptile, Breloom, Cacturn

* * *

Victor Stone

Scientist

Indigo League semifinalist

Computer Specialist

Starter: Magnamite (Now Magneton)

Team: Porygon 2, Rotom, Aggron, Machoke, Metagross.

* * *

Selina Kyle:

Ex Cat Burglar

Indigo League Participant

Cat Pokémon Specialist

Starter: Litten (Never evolved)

Team: Pyroar, Liepard, Glameow, Delcatty, Persian

* * *

When Jason finished reading through the list he was impressed. They were actually competent Pokémon Battlers, but were they willing to do what was necessary.

"Will you leave this to us?" Catwoman asked.

"I guess so." Jason said.

"Thank you."

Batman and Catwoman walked out of the basement and outside.

"You're not going to listen to them, are you?" Tim asked.

"No. I can't sit back while innocent people suffer."

"Just watch for a bit." Tim said turning on the Computer.

They watched as the eleven adults got onto a Wailord. The one called Arthur Curry was in front and was talking to the Wailord. Bruce, Selina, and Oliver were wearing costumes to hide their identities While everyone else wore trainer gear. Clark walked over to Batman and shook his hand.

Jason read his lips.

_"Bruce."_

_"Clark."_

_"So. I heard that your second one started his Pokémon adventure a few weeks ago. Is he staying out of all this?"_

_"No. He's actually trying to fight this fight."_

_"That's crazy."_

_"Yeah, but that's Jason for you. He'd fight anyone if you told them they were hurting someone else."_

_"He really does take after you, Doesn't he?"_

_"Im afraid a little too much."_

_"Maybe it's for the best."_

_"Trust me. If Jason is fighting it's not for the best. He once broke a kid's foot for kicking a Pidgey."_

_"No way."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well. Do you think that we will have much trouble with this one?"_

'Wait. This one? Do you mean they have gone on other missions?'

_"You know me Clark. I always expect the worst. That's why I'm never surprised by anything."_

Jason backed away. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"_Then do something about it._" Ares said coming up to him. _"You're the one who taught me to think ahead of the opponent. Do so now."_

Jason thought. 'Okay. If I were a member of the Sanchez Family how would I stop a group of trainers who were a thorn in my side?' After a few minutes Jason had his answer. 'I'd Ambush them.' "I'll be back." Jason said as he ran out. "Scyther protect Tim and Terri."

Jason ran towards the ocean and changed to his Zoroark form. He jumped in the air and transformed into a Swellow before taking off after the others. He wasn't far behind them and was able to fly past them. He found the boat and landed on the railing.

"Shoo." A grumpy looking deckhand said.

Jason grabbed him and pulled him overboard. "**Hey guys." **He said to the water Pokémon. "**Here's a treat." **He didn't stay to see if they took care of him.

Once inside he saw the dimly lit hallway. He changed into a Ghastly and floated through a door only to be caught off guard. A girl was chained to a bed. He changed back to his Zoroark form. **"Don't scream."** He whispered.

The girl looked up and saw him. He crossed the room and broke the Chain.

"Shh." He whispered. "Hide until I come back." He changed back to a Ghastly and went through the other rooms freeing all the people on the ship. When he made sure that all of the prisoners were free, he made sure to take out the guards who were not expecting a wild Zoroark to attack them.

Once he was sure that he'd killed all of the guards and crew members he went up to the deckhouse and steered the ship straight at Cinnabar island. He was going to ram the ship into the island destroying it, and the evidence that he was there.

He went and gathered the prisoners before taking them to the lifeboats. He lowered them into the water and told them to head towards Pallet town. Then he went back to the deckhouse. Someone had to guide the ship.

While he waited for Cinnabar, he got a call on his Dex.

"Hello." He said.

"_Jason." _Bruce said over the speaker. "_Did you sneak out and get to the ship?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

Bruce sighed over the speaker. "_What did you do?"_

"What I had to. I'm going to scuttle this ship so it can't be used again."

"_What about the crew?"_

"I'm getting a bad connection." Jason said hanging up. He pushed the boat as fast as he could. When he was satisfied with the speed, he spun the wheel as far as he could causing something to break. He heard scraping on the bottom of the hull and was pushed forward by a forced stop. He looked over the edge and saw that the boat had run aground. He threw the boat in reverse, and the whole bottom of the boat cracked. "Perfect." he stayed on the deck until the water level was near the top. Then he changed back into Swellow and flew off to Cinnabar.

When he got to Cinnabar, he found the Mansion. He changed into Ghastly and phased through the wall.

There were guards everywhere. He saw a Growlith and changed into it.

He walked the halls listening for anything that could be trapped kids.

After a few minutes he found them. He walked into a room. There were kids. Boys and girls of all ages trapped in the room.

He changed. "Is there anyone else here?" He whispered. "I'm not with the guys that took you. I'm here to rescue you and take you back to your families."

"There are kids locked in rooms upstairs. One of the guys said something about training."

The furnace in Jason's gut roared to life as he was filled with rage. He put Hephaestus's Pokéball in his suits chest and walked to the wall. He punched it, punching a larger hole in it. The sea breeze came in, and Jason saw Arthur Curry coming up to the wall. He started ushering the kids out when a man charged into the room. Jason punched the guy out into the hallway before walking out after him.

He punched him in the face making sure he was dead.

"STOP!" A guy yelled from the stairs.

Jason flipped him off and threw a wooden projectile at the guy hitting him in the throat. He ran upstairs taking out anyone who got in his way. Luckily, they didn't have guns. He walked into the first door and saw a man was holding a girl by her neck. "I'll kill her!"

Jason threw projectiles hitting the man in the arm.

The man's arm fell to his side, and Jason ran at him punching him into the wall.

"Come on." Jason said to the girl.

She hesitantly followed him.

They made their way from room to room gathering kids and moving onto the next room. When he was sure that he'd searched every room, they went downstairs.

Jason wasn't surprised when five guys were blocking the path to the door.

"Leave them, and we will let you live." One guy said.

"You won't let me leave though." Jason said. "At best you turn me into one of them." He pointed at the kids. "The worst likely scenario is you torture me to the point I break, and then throw my broken body into the ocean."

"You're not wrong kid." One guy said.

Jason grabbed the Seviper Fangs and held them to his throat.

"What? You're going to kill yourself after you saved these kids?"

"No. I'm just stalling for time." Jason said before changing into his Zoroark form.

The door was forced open and a Pangoro charged in punching one guy towards Jason.

**"Look away!" **Jason yelled at the kids.

There was a sickening ripping sound before a splat.

**"This way." **Jason said leading the kids to the room he'd first gone to.

The hole was still in the wall, and Wailord was in the water waiting with the other kids. John Stewart and Shayera Hol we're standing guard.

"Who... what are you?" John asked.

**"Someone who wants to stop the Sanchez Family from hurting anyone else... no matter the cost." **Jason went back in and saw the others. They had stopped the men and were searching the rest of the building. He changed into an Ekans and slithered towards the four prisoners and bit each one of them before going back to the hole.

He changed to a Pidgeotto and flew back towards Pallet town.

* * *

Bruce and Selina ran back into the basement.

"JASON!" Bruce yelled.

Jason walked out of a shadow. "Yeah?" He asked in a bored tone.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! I know that you were on that ship and at the mansion!"

"Was I?"

"You were on the boat!"

"But you can't prove I was at the mansion."

"Arthur saw you put a hole in the wall!"

"Okay. Say that I was there. What then?"

"Jason." Selina said. "You killed!"

"Rapists." Jason said in the same bored tone.

Bruce backhanded Jason. "They were Kreon! Like you and me! They deserved a fair trial!"

"THEY WOULD HAVE GOTTEN OFF WITH A SLAP ON THE WRIST AND SENT BACK TO THE SANCHEZ FAMILY! WHAT! WAS I SUPPOSED TO LET THEM GET AWAY SCOTT FREE SO THEY COULD TAKE MORE KIDS TO ABUSE! SCREW THAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! I'LL DO WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO DO!"

Bruce's gaze became icy.

"What are you going to do? Beat me? Kick me out on the street? Send me to jail? It won't matter what you do to me. The Sanchez Family will still kidnap young kids, get them hooked on drugs, and sold to the first guy who wants them! What are you going to do then? Will you still think they deserve a fair trial? Or will it take them taking Tim before you do anything?"

Bruce looked at Jason's rage filled eyes. "How can you be so bitter towards people you don't know?"

"THEY TOOK TERRI!"

"WHAT!?" Selina said in horror looking over at Terri.

"YEAH! THEY TOOK TERRI, AND THEY CUT OFF THREE OF HER TOES TO GET TO ME!"

Bruce and Selina didn't know what to think.

"What did they want?" Bruce asked.

"ME AND SARAH!"

"Why would they want you and Sarah?"

"THEY WANT SARAH BECAUSE SHE'S THEIR PROPERTY, THEIR WORDS NOT MINE! AS FOR ME. They want me because I can talk to Pokémon."

Selina walked over to Terri. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that."

Terri crumbled, and started sobbing.

Selina hugged Terri with as much strength as she had, and care as she could put into the hug.

Bruce walked over to Jason and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for hitting you, and for what you've been through."

"You can thank Arceus for that." Jason said.

"What do you mean?"

Jason stepped back and changed into his Zoroark form. **"Arceus changed me into this so I could fight the Sanchez Family. He said that I would have the power to stop them."**

"Why would he put such a heavy burden on a child?"

**"Because I have the drive to do what needs to be done, and now I have the means."**

"He turned you into a child soldier?"

**"Call it what you will, but I might be the only one who can do this."**

"No. I won't accept this."

**"It's not like you can change Arceus's mind."**

Bruce rubbed his face. 'It had to be Jason.' He groaned. 'He's already violent enough. He doesn't need more motivation to be more violent.

"Dad." Jason said changing back. "Do you know where Professor Oak is?"

"No, but don't. He got out safely. He went underground."

"Good, but who's taking care of Oaks Labs?"

"He took everything with him. He was far enough away that he could move before they reached him. His first priority was getting the Pokémon away so they couldn't be used to hurt anyone."

"What about Mrs. Ketchum?"

"She's with Professor Oak."

"Good. Now I need to get back to Sarah and Carlos. I left them with Flint in Pewter City."

"Wait." Terri said running up to him. "Take this. I bought it for you." She handed him a Pokeball.

Jason looked at it. It was a Premier ball. "Thank you." He said. putting it in his bag. " I have just the Pokémon for it too."

"Which one?"

"Ares."

"Who's Ares?" Selina asked.

"My Scyther. Sorry to talk and run, but I have to get back to Pewter."

"Stay safe." Selina said.

"Good luck." Bruce said. "I'll help you as best as I can."

"Thanks." Jason said before turning into a Swellow and flying off. **"Please be all right you guys."**

* * *

Meanwhile at a house somewhere in Kanto.

"Sir." A man said.

"What is it?"

"I bring good and bad news."

"The good news first."

"We were able to identify the people who attacked the mansion. And we found the mole."

"Good. Who attacked the mansion?"

"They all went to the Indigo League some time ago. Other than that, there seems to be no connection."

"Leave me their files."

"Yes sir."

"What of the bad news?"

"All of the children have been..."

"Don't call them children. They stopped being children as soon as we picked them up. They are a commodity now."

"Yes sir. All of your commodities have been taken. The S.S. Seaking has been lost at sea, the Pokémon the mole took was a Shiny Charmander from the Friday night entertainment arena, and Alexander is dead."

The man at the front of the room took in a deep breath. "What of Jason Todd?"

"He killed Alexander."

"I see." The man said before yelling. "I want him dead! I want his family dead! I want his friend's dead! Anyone who ever mattered to him! I! WANT! HIM! DEAD!"

"Understood sir. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Let the Rattatta's go hungry for the rest of the week. On Friday night we will have a special event to show the region what we do to Moles and traitors."

"As you command sir."

"One more thing."

"Sir."

"Prepare my room for tonight."

"What would you prefer?"

"Get me my usual."

"Of course, sir." He left to make the preparations for that night. He'd also call the doctor and have the mortician on standby.

AN: Sorry for being late. I was out of town yesterday, and didn't get a chance to edit. This chapter starts out with Sarah telling Officer Jenny the story about what happened. Then Jason and Terri goes back to Pallet town to find it deserted. They go to their respective homes to see if they can find anyone. Jason finds Batman and Catwoman. The Justice League is in this world, but they are not the Justice League. They just went to the same Indigo League, but Clark and Bruce hint that they might have done more than that. Bruce, Selina, and Oliver are the only ones that wear disguises, this is more to protect their family, and employees than anything else. Their costumes resemble their starter Pokémon. Jason flies to the ship, rescues the kids on the ship, and kills the guys on the ship. Some people might not like the idea of Jason killing people. In the comics, Jason would kill people by pushing them of buildings, into traffic, etc. so its not that big of a leap that he would do something like this. Then he gets the kids off, and heading towards Bruce, and the others before flying to Cinnabar island. He gets there and attacks the mansion, and rescues the kids. While there are guns in Pokémon these guys don't have them, and aren't using Pokémon because they feel that they are safe due to their reputation and the fact that they work from the sidelines, and not very many people know about them. They definitely weren't expecting to be attacked by a kid of all people. Jason gets all the kids out, and to safety before he goes back and kills the four guys. When Bruce and Selina got back to Pallet town they were not happy with Jason. They were worried by the fact that Jason was so willing to kill people. Bruce backhands Jason. That will be the only Tyrannical Bruce moment for this fic. He is worried that Arceus has turned Jason into a child soldier. Jason leaves for Pewter city, and you get your first look at the head of the Sanchez Family, I based him off of Kai Chisaki from My Hero Academia. He has no morals, and only cares about making the Family stronger by whatever means necessary. Sorry if this chapter seems a little odd. I just started writing, and this is what I got.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jason landed at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, he saw the city in a new light.

When he first walked into the city, he was afraid of his own shadow thinking that an attack would come around any corner.

Now he was a predator stalking his prey and setting a trap for the predators stalking him.

He walked into the Pokémon Center and sat down. He took out his Dex and sent a message to Sarah.

J: I'm here.

S: I'll be out in a minute.

A minute later Sarah walked out of the back.

"So, did you get Terri home safely?"

"I got her back to Pallet Town, and she's safe, but neither of us can call it home right now."

"What happened?"

"The Sanchez Family destroyed the building's, killed the parents, and took the kids."

"Are your mom and dad safe?"

"Yeah. They hid in the basement during the attack, and they found us, and took us there."

"That's good." Sarah sighed with relief.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, Terri's family didn't make it."

"Those stupid jerks!" Sarah said. "I hate them. I hate everything about them."

"So do I." Jason said. "That's why I'm going to end every single one of them."

Sarah looked at Jason. She became sad. Here was this boy who had been given a second chance at having a happy life, and he was going to war and killing at the age of ten. It was sad.

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked breaking Sarah from her thoughts.

"What? Oh. Yeah." She said holding up her bag.

"Let's go then." Jason said walking outside.

"How long will it take us to get back to Pewter City?" Sarah asked when they were outside.

"Half an hour with good air currents." Jason said changing into his Zoroark form before changing to a Swellow.

"Cool." Sarah said.

**"Get on." **Jason said in an altered voice.

Sarah climbed onto Jason's back, and they took off.

There was a bit of turbulence on the way to Pewter City, but they made it back in decent time.

Sarah hopped off, and Jason changed to Zoroark before changing back to his Kreon form and they walked towards the Pewter City Gym.

"Flint? Carlos?" Jason said as he walked in.

"We're back here!" Flint yelled from the back of the Gym.

They walked to the back of the gym and saw Flint and Carlos working on the electrical system.

"Hey guys." Jason said walking up to them.

"Hey Jason." Flint said. "Are you guys leaving soon?"

"Yeah. We have to get Carlos's sister back and stop the Sanchez Family."

"I'm sure that if you continue your journey then they will find you guys."

"Good point."

"Thanks for your help, and sorry about your friend."

"I'll make them pay for what they did to her."

"Normally I would tell you to not let your anger consume you, but this is different. What they did to her. That is unacceptable. So, give 'em hell kid."

"I will."

"One last thing."

"What is it?"

"Keep those two safe. You have been given a gift. Use it to protect them, and their Pokémon."

"I will."

"Good. I wasn't much of a father. I tried to atone for that by helping you guys, I didn't do a great job I'll admit it."

"I'm sure you did fine." Sarah said.

"No. I left because I selfishly wanted to live my dream, then my wife left because she couldn't handle it leaving my ten-year-old son to take care of the house and the Gym. Then I came back five years later and hid out because I was embarrassed to face my family and tried helping one of my sons opponents win by hooking his Pikachu up to a hydraulic dam to increase his electricity."

Jason, Sarah, and Carlos looked shocked.

"Shocked beyond words." Flint said. "I was expecting you to punch me in the face or something."

"I was going to." Jason said. "But now I feel sorry for you."

"Yeah. I can't argue with that. You three better get going."

"Okay. Maybe we will see you sometime." Sarah said.

"Maybe. Be careful."

"We will." Carlos said.

They left Pewter City and headed for Mt. Moon.

They walked for a few hours not really expecting much when a trainer called out to them.

"Hey! Are any of you guys trainers?"

"We all are." Sarah said.

"Then I challenge you to a battle." The trainer said pointing at Sarah.

"Fine. Athena, I choose you."

A Caterpie jumped out of the Pokeball and looked at the other trainer.

"Oh. This should be easy. go."

"Oh. Fire-normal type." Jason said. "Sarah. Litleo has type advantage."

"You're the one who said type advantage doesn't matter."

"It doesn't, if you train your Pokémon to ignore type advantage, like how I did with Ares."

"You're just telling me this now!"

"I didn't realize that you weren't paying attention."

"Athena. Use String Shot. Make it so it can't move."

"Litleo. Use Leer."

Litleo glared at Athena.

"Why isn't your Caterpie cowering?"

"She isn't afraid of anything." Sarah said. "Not after she saw Jason fight Seviper with his bare hands."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. Jason can be scary when he's training."

Athena used String Shot and stuck Litleo's paws to the floor.

"Litleo! Used Noble Roar!"

_"Rawr, Rawr, Rawr!"_ Litleo roared.

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah squealed. "It's so cute!"

"It's not meant to be cute! It's meant to intimidate Caterpie."

"Her name. Is Athena, and you can't intimidate her."

Athena used String Shot on Litleo's eyes

"No. Litleo."

"Are you going to return him?" Carlos asked.

"Since Litleo can't see I have to."

"What's your name?" Jason asked.

"Tom."

"Nice to meet you Tom."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you guys too."

"What do you Specialize in?"

"I only have the Litleo. I live in Pewter City, and just started my Pokémon Journey."

"What type of trainer would you like to be?"

"I don't know. Maybe a normal type trainer. They have so many different sub types that they versatile."

"Okay. Do you have a list of Pokémon you want?"

"Not really."

"How about a Dodrio?" Carlos asked. They can run pretty fast, and they can get you to your destination."

"That could work."

"What about an Eevee?" Sarah asked. "Then you can choose later on Which evolution you want."

"That would be nice."

"How about a Garafarig for your Psychic type?" Jason asked.

"Those three are a good start. I'll start with those three and go from there."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, and thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome." Sarah said. "We have to get going now."

"Okay. See you guys later."

They went their separate ways.

Eventually they came to a cave.

A guy was lying face down in the dirt with a torn lab coat, and bruises on his face. His hands were broken. A Clefairy was knocked out next to him.

"Mister!" Carlos yelled running up to him. "Mister! Are you okay?"

"He's unconscious, his hands are broken, and his Pokémon is knocked out." Jason said sarcastically. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Th-th-they are after the Cleffa." The man said. "Save the Cleffa."

"You two stay with him. It will take the two of you if something happens." Jason yelled before running into the cave.

Jason used his newfound sense of smell to find a group of men and women taking a Cleffa and Clefairy eggs.

"HEY!" Jason yelled.

"What do you want kid!" One of the guys yelled.

"Put those Cleffa and the eggs down." Jason said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Or else what?" The guy asked.

**"I'll make you." **

"Right. Do you really think that changing your voice will really scare us that much?"

"Yeah. Do you even know who we are?"

**"You're members of the Sanchez family. The same family that I vowed to take down no matter what. Surrender now and you can leave with your lives. If you don't, I will kill you and leave your corpses for the wild Pokémon to feed on."**

The group started laughing.

"Good one kid." A woman said. "But you and what army?"

**"Ares! Go to war!"**

Ares hopped from his Premiere Ball that Terri had gotten Jason. _"You have hurt my friend, and because of that I cannot forgive you. RAAGGHHH!"_ Ares let his anger overcome him and let out a Vacuum wave.

**"Ares! Be careful! We don't want to hurt the eggs or Baby Pokémon!"**

"you mean like this?" One of the guys holding the bag full of Cleffa eggs dropped the bag."

**"NO!"**

A blur of motion caught the eggs and Ares was taking the bag of eggs to Jason.

**"Good work Ares."**

"If you think that will stop us kid..." The guy said grabbing two Cleffa. "...We still have these."

The others pulled out Cleffa and held them out towards Jason.

_"Help! Mommy! Daddy! help!"_

Jason put his hands to his ears. **"Put them down! You're hurting them and scaring them!"**

"The only way we are leaving here is with them. Now. Hand over the eggs, or we will kill them."

Jason saw red. His hair grew longer, and spiked red with black wisps in it, and went down to the ground. His mouth became more doglike, filled with sharp teeth. His ears grew longer and pointed. His fingers fused into three razor sharp talons. His legs bent like a dog, and his toes fused into three sharp claws. His eyes flashed red before becoming white. He let out a howl. **"Who's first?"**

* * *

Sarah watched Jason run into cave. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"Jason will be fine." Carlos said. "He figured out that I was working for them and handed me my ass before he found out that they were forcing me to work for them. I'm sure that Jason will be fine."

"Okay. Do you have anything to help this guy?"

"I have a few potions, some gauze, and some knowledge of how to make splints."

"I guess it's the best that we have for now."

_"Puff."_ A timid voice said from the bushes.

"Hello." Sarah said. "We won't hurt you."

_"Puff?"_

"We aren't going to hurt you. Did you see what they did to him?"

_"Puff." _A Jigglypuff nodded. _"Jiggly-Jigglypuff-Puff." _Jigglypuff said waddling over to the Scientist.

"Do you want to help him?"

_"Puff."_ Jigglypuff said before letting out a soft pink pulse that surrounded the scientist.

The scientist blinked awake. "Who! What! Where!"

"It's okay." Carlos said. "You're safe."

"Where are the Cleffa?"

There was a howl from somewhere deep inside the cave.

"I think they will be taken care of." Sarah said.

"Really?" Carlos asked. "Do you really think that Jason can keep himself under control while in that form?"

"I'm sure he can."

"What are you guys talking about?" The scientist asked.

A second howl came from the cave.

Sarah felt something in her hair. She turned around and saw Jigglypuff hiding in her hair. "What's wrong?"

_"Puff."_

"Are you afraid of Jason?"

_"Puff."_

"Don't worry. Jason won't hurt you."

_"Puff?"_

"Yes. I'm sure he won't. Jason won't hurt you."

"Hello." The scientist said. "My name is Seymour. Seymour the scientist."

"Hello." Carlos said. "What happened to you?"

"I was trying to take out the lights Mt. Moon when four or five guys came up and told me to give them the Cleffa, and Cleffa eggs. I told them no, and they broke one of my hands. They told me to give them the Cleffa, and Cleffa eggs again. When I said no again. They broke my other hand. They told me again, and I told them no again. That's when they beat me into unconsciousness."

"That's terrible." Sarah said.

"No. What's terrible is that they did the same thing to Clefairy. Wait! Where is Clefairy?"

_"Clefairy!"_

"Clefairy. There you are."

There was another roar from inside Mt. Moon.

"Are you sure the Cleffa are safe in there with your friend?"

"Jason would never hurt an innocent!" Sarah yelled at Seymour.

Seymore jumped back. "She's scary."

"You have no idea. Wait till you see Jason."

There was movement from the cave and a Zoroark walked out.

"What is that?" Seymour asked.

"That's Jason." Carlos said.

"I didn't know he was a Pokémon."

"He's half Pokémon." Sarah said.

"Oh. I didn't know there were half Pokémon-half Kreon."

"Arceus."

"Oh."

**"The Cleffa are safe. The Sanchez Family members responsible are dead."**

"That's good I guess." Seymour said.

**"I Wouldn't go in there for a while."**

"Why not?"

"It's probably best not to ask that question." Carlos said.

"Why is that?"

**"Because I will tell you." **Jason said before shrinking. His arms and legs straightened. His hair shortened and became shoulder length black hair with red streaks. His claws separated into five individual fingers. His fingers separated into five individual toes. His fangs shrunk and became more normal. The fur covering his skin receded leaving his skin. His eyes became normal again. Finally, his voice became normal again.

"You-you're just a kid." Seymour said.

"Yes. I am a kid. A kid who will do whatever it takes to stop the destruction of Pokerra."

"What?"

"Pokerra is under attack by the ones who hurt you. They are called the Sanchez family, and they kidnap Kreon and Pokémon to sell, fight, whatever suits their needs. I am going to stop them."

"HOW? You are only a kid. How are you going to stop them?"

"With the power given to me by Arceus, and the Pokémon Team I am building."

"But-but how can Arceus expect you, a child, to do that?"

"Ask him. He gave me the power and pointed me in the right direction."

Seymour thought long and hard about this new information. "Is there any way I can stop you?"

"Probably not."

"Well if I can't stop you, can I at least help you?"

"How?"

"I can at least offer you shelter and food for the night."

"I guess so. What do you guys think?"

"Sure." Sarah said.

"I'm in." Carlos agreed.

"Then I'm in too."

Seymour lead them to his campsite.

"It's not much."

"A safe place to sleep is better than nothing." Jason said.

_"Who are you?" _Jigglypuff asked.

"Me?"

_"Yes."_

"I'm Jason. Are you Sarah's newest Pokémon?"

_"I don't know."_

"Sarah? Is Jigglypuff your newest Pokémon?"

"If she wants to be."

"Well?" Jason asked Jigglypuff.

_"If she wants to be my trainer, I don't see anything wrong with it."_

"Do you want to be Jigglypuff's trainer?"

"Yeah. Jigglypuff's are so cute and cuddly." Sarah said taking out a Pokeball.

Jigglypuff walked up to Sarah and tapped the Pokeball before disappearing.

Sarah let Jigglypuff out. "Would you like a nickname?"

_"What's a nickname?"_

"It's a name that you call yourself."

_"Like what?"_

"How about Nyx, The Pokerran goddess of the night?"

_"That works."_

"Okay. What do you think Sarah?"

"Nyx works for me."

"Okay. Let's get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The next morning.

When they woke up the next morning, they put camp away, and started breakfast.

Seymour woke up five minutes later. "Sorry guys. I was really tired."

"It's good." Jason said. "Getting the crap kicked out of you will do that."

"You know this from experience?"

"Yeah. It's not pleasant."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes.

"So, what are you cooking?"

"Breakfast." Carlos said.

Sarah smacked him. "Quit being a smart ass."

"Okay. Fine. I'm making eggs, and bacon."

"What kind of eggs are you cooking?" Seymour asked tensing.

"Don't worry." Jason said. "We didn't use the Cleffa eggs. Carlos had some eggs in a Pokeball."

"How does that work?"

"Well. You can carry stuff in a Pokeball, and that's how he carries his cooking supplies."

"I guess that makes sense."

They ate breakfast and packed up.

"Thanks Seymour." Jason said shaking his hand.

"I didn't really do much."

"You offered us a safe place to sleep. That's more than enough."

"You're welcome."

"Let's go guys."

They walked through Mt. Moon for a little over an hour when they heard a distressed Pokémon.

Sarah and Carlos heard_ "Bonsly",_ but Jason heard more.

_"Please! Stop hurting me! I'll do better next time! Please! It hurts!"_

Jason changed into his Zoroark form and took off in the direction of the Bonsly. He ran around a corner and saw a trainer hitting a Bonsly with a stick. A furnace of rage lit in Jason's gut. Sure, Bonsly was a rock type, but it was still a baby Pokémon, and could also feel pain. He ran at the trainer and kicked him away from Bonsly. **"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right here and now!"**

"What are you!" The trainer yelled.

**"Your worst nightmare."**

Sarah and Carlos ran in.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

**"This guy was beating his Bonsly for losing a battle!" **Jason roared.

"Why would you do that!" Carlos yelled.

"How did you know he lost?" The trainer asked.

Jason swiped a clawed hand at the trainer.

"What's your problem!" The trainer demanded.

**"Trainers like you who hurt their Pokémon because they expect perfection right away! A Pokémon needs to be nurtured and cared for to reach perfection, and they will never be able to if you abuse them!"**

"I'll train my Pokémon my way, and you can train your Pokémon your way. My way of training my Pokémon is discipline when they do something wrong."

"Ya know what Jason." Carlos said. "I'm normally a ground type trainer, but get me that Bonsly, and I'll be the best trainer I can be for it."

**"With pleasure." **Jason said before walking up to the trainer and backhanding him into a wall. **"Be grateful I left you alive. Take this second chance to reevaluate your life and become a better trainer."**

"Why did you let him live?" Carlos asked picking up the cowering Bonsly.

**"He's not affiliated with the Sanchez Family. He is just a bad trainer. Maybe he can learn."**

The trio left the trainer and headed outside.

Jason changed from his Zoroark for. "Let's get out of here. I need to eat and rest, and I don't want to do it in a confined area."

After a few hours they made it out of Mt. Moon.

"Just in time for lunch." Carlos said throwing out the Pokeball with his cooking supplies.

Jason sat against a tree. "Wake me up when lunch is ready."

"Okay Jason." Sarah called out.

Jason sat against a tree and fell asleep.

* * *

"Why do you think he has to eat and sleep after that?" Carlos asked.

"Changing into and from a Zoroark has to be exhausting. "

"I guess."

"Let's let him sleep for a while."

Sarah and Carlos went about setting up camp and let Jason sleep.

The next morning.

Jason woke up feeling refreshed, and ready for a new day.

He looked around and saw that it was morning.

"How long did I sleep?"

_"You've been sleeping for 2 days."_

"What! Why?"

_"They said you needed to sleep. Then they were taken by the bald man."_

"What!"

_"A bald man came and took them while you were sleeping. He left this note."_

Jason looked at a note on the floor.

**_If you want to see them alive again. Meet me at the Cerulean City Gym._**

**_~ Lorenzo Sanchez._**

Jason tore down camp as fast as he could, picked up Bonsly, and ran to Cerulean City. 'Hold on guys. I'm coming.'


End file.
